I Love You, I Guess
by BnB447
Summary: A Booth and Brennan story. Set immediately after "The Don't In The Do." But AU after that. Booth and Brennan's life is turned upside down when something tragic happens. Angsty in later chapters. FINALLY COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

As Booth went to check on his little girl, he had this overwhelming feeling of love and excitement. He had made this baby with the woman he loved. The woman that had changed him as a person.

He looked down at Christine as she cried.

"It's okay gorgeous, Daddy's here" he reached down to grab her.

"Shhh, it's alright" He smiled at her in his arms, he rocked her side to side and she closed her eyes again and sweet sleep drifted over her.

Booth put her down slowly and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep tight" he whispered.

He hurried out the door, grabbing the ice cream and headed to his and Brennan's bedroom. He hoped she was waiting for him in bed. When he entered the room, the bed was empty and he could hear the water running in the bathroom.

This was his chance to surprise Brennan first. He put the ice cream down on the bedside table and stripped to nothing but his boxers and his shirt. He knew that Brennan liked to undress him, so he let her have that.

The water stopped and he felt this excitement fill his chest.

The door of the bathroom opened and standing in the doorway was his beautiful girlfriend, the mother of his child. She looked amazing.

"You look, um, wow, amazing" He blurted out.

"Thank you, I feel beautiful and…" She stopped

"What is it? He said as he held his hand out to reach hers.

'It's just, I've never been given lingerie like this before" She grabbed his hand.

"Come here, I want to show you something" Said Booth as he pulled her in.

She fell on top of him and he flipped her over. He reached for the ice cream and a spoon. Chocolate, he liked chocolate. As he scooped the ice cream, he looked into her eyes. Her big blue eyes and there was nothing to say. He dripped ice cream all over her chest. She shivered.

"That's cold"

"See here" he pointed to the spot on her chest that was now chocolatey "I love this spot"

He then lowered his lips to her chest and licked up the ice cream.

"In fact I love all of you and you look amazing in that colour. It's your colour"

Brennan took the ice cream off him and placed it on the side table. She grabbed his hair and pulled him close to her body. Their lips met briefly before she stopped. She looked at him. "I love you, I guess" she had a teasing tone in her voice. Then before Booth knew it, she was kissing his lips. She had pulled him in so close that his brow was touching hers. She flipped him over in a hurry.

Her hands were undoing the buttons on his shirt. She could already feel the hard warmth that spread from his body. Her hands met his hips and soon her fingers had the elastic from his boxers and they were discarded on the floor along with the shirt. He was gorgeous, beautiful. He was everything that she wanted and he was hers and hers alone.

"Bones, stop. This night is for you. Relax and enjoy this please" He said with a smile on his face.

"I want you, right now" She said as she ran her hands over his chest.

"I want you too, and I'm going to have you all night if you let me" He flipped her over again and kissed her neck. She smelt sweet and lovely. Her hair had fallen to her shoulders and with a finger, he pushed it away.

He reached down and grabbed her breasts through the bra he had bought her. He lowered his lips down and peppered her with small, sweet kisses.

Knowing her body was like knowing a map, you had to read it right. She arched her back, which he knew was a sign to keep going but go harder.

He reached around her back and undid the clasp that held the material to her body. It popped open with ease. He removed the material and there they were. Two very big breasts filled his hands. He kneaded them with and she let out a moan.

His hands slid down her side and then rested on her hips. They were even more beautiful than he had remembered because they had given him a daughter.

"Booth, you know me so well. This is lovely"

"I do know you, I know your body and I know your soul" He managed to say as his kissed her stomach. His hands grabbed her panties and they soon joined his shirt and boxers on the floor.

He could feel her wetness and pulse. He knew that everything had been worth it. The long nights alone, the fight to get her. Everything.

His brown met her blue and his kissed her lips softy. He wanted to take this slow and breathe it in.

"I love you, Bones. I love you with everything I have" He whispered just inches from her lips

"I love you too, Booth" and she grabbed him in a forceful way that ended with his lips on hers again and it was on. He wanted slow but she wasn't having it.

Her lips parted his and he could taste her. She tasted like toothpaste and wine. He tasted like ice cream and man. His hands grabbed her hair and they rolled over twice, putting Booth back on top. She could feel his strong, athletic body pulsing. Her cheeks were rosy and hot.

They were both puffing and all they had done was kiss. Kiss like wild animals but kissed all the same.

He reached down and his rough hand met her silky thighs. He parted her legs and she arched her back. He knew she was waiting.

He felt her wetness and before he knew it, her hand was on his hard manhood.

She looked at him, smiled and then shut her eyes.

With one smooth and quick movement she felt him enter her and her eyes sprung open.

This man was hers and she knew she had everything over him. Her looks, her body, his child. She liked being in controlled but right now she wasn't and she really liked that.

"Booth!" she screamed

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

"Don't stop for anything, ever"

He pushed harder into her and she screamed again.

She knew he had stamina, he knew she had stamina and making love was very satisfying. They kissed and made love for what seemed like forever. They didn't want to part from eachother.

She was in pure ecstasy and he could see that. He found her neck and he nibbled and kissed the skin around her collarbone. She giggled with delight.

Her hands grabbed his neck and pulled him up to her lips.

"Baby, will you close with me?" She said as her hand moved into his hair.

"You know I would do anything for you and _closing_ with you is always an honour"

He pushed hard a few more times.

"Booth"

"Bones"

They both screamed in unison.

She could feel him getting softer and she pushed him off her onto his side. They laid stomach to stomach for a few minutes as he played with her hair and she ran a fingernail over his chest.

"Booth, I want to thank you for the lingerie. It's beautiful."

Booth smiled. "Anything for you. You're my Bones"

Brennan moved towards his open arms and found that spot between his neck and his chest that fit her head perfectly. That was her place and when she was there, she was home.

-B*B-

Brennan opened her eyes with a small groan. Her head was on Booth's strong manly chest and his arm was wrapped around her back and shoulder. The clock on the bedside table showed 3:15am. She was used to this time of the morning. Christine would be awake in a few minutes and want a feed. She removed Booth's arm from around her and got out of bed. She looked for her dressing gown and put in on sheepishly. Her baby girl would be asleep when she got to the nursery but she knew she only had to give it five minutes. Before she even reached the doorway, Christine was awake and crying. She hurried in and turned the baby monitor off, so the receiver didn't wake Booth. She lifted Christine out of her bassinet and sat down with her on the rocking chair. Brennan was an anthropologist and she understood the need for a mother and child to bond with each other but it wasn't until she was actually a mother, did she realise how special it was. She undid the belt on her robe and offered her breast to her little girl. Christine grabbed on and starting feeding.

"You look beautiful my little girl" she said as she stroked Christine's cheek.

Christine fed for half an hour and was asleep soon after. Brennan put her down and turned on the monitor again.

Taking off her robe as she entered their bedroom, a soft whisper came from the darkness.

"Everything alright?"

She loved his husky sleepy voice, it was like syrup on warm pancakes.

"Yeah, you know the normal three am feed" She slipped back into bed and Booth pulled her close.

"I hate these three am feeds, I'm wide awake afterwards. Not that I begrudge my daughter food but when they said it was going to be hard, I didn't fully expect this"

"Bones, it's hard, I know, but look what we have… She is beautiful"

He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Booth, don't do that" She said between kisses. "I'll want to take you right now and I'm not sure I have the energy…"

"You don't need energy for this." He kissed her cheek and then followed her jaw line down to her throat. He kissed her collar bone and ran his hand down to her tummy where he rested it.

"Go to sleep Bones, I know that when you wake up, you will feel better."

"Booth, thank you for being here" Then she started to cry. "I'm so overwhelmed"

He pulled her tighter into his arms and rocked her gently.

Her head found her favourite spot on his chest and she drowned him in her tears, while the ever calm Booth stroked her cheek and kissed her hair


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Booth rolled Bones off of him and got up to check on Christine and make breakfast. She looked beautiful as the sun shone through the little slit in their bedroom curtains.

He would let her sleep some more. She needed it after all that crying. He hated seeing her like that.

It was fairly early as he walked into the nursery. He half expected Christine to be awake but she was still sound asleep.

He walked down stairs and made some coffee. It was a Saturday which meant no work, hopefully. It was DC and there were always murders. He secretly hoped that if there were bodies found today, he and Bones didn't have to deal with them.

He sat down on the couch in his robe and drank his coffee and read the paper.

Booth had waited years for this. The chance to be with the woman he truly loved and for the woman he loved, to love him back. A baby too, he never imagined being a dad again anytime soon.

He got up and stretched out his arms. He better start making breakfast for the lovely woman asleep upstairs.

He pulled the bread out of the pantry and placed it in the toaster.

Trying carefully not make much noise he grabbed a frying pan and made scrambled eggs. The toast popped and he plated up the eggs. He poured coffee and juice and placed it all on a breakfast tray.

After carefully walking up the stairs and to their bedroom he sat on the edge of the bed. Bones looked so peaceful when she slept. A curl of hair had fallen on her face and he slowly pushed it out of the way. Leaning in he gave her a gentle kiss.

He hated waking her up but she had to eat.

"Bones." He whispered. "Bones, I love you."

"hmmm…" she said still half asleep.

"Breakfast time."

"hmmm, that smell is amazing."

"It's fresh toast and eggs and all your favourites. Quick, before it gets cold."

"Not the breakfast." Brennan said as she opened her eyes. "You, you smell amazing."

A smile cracked on his face and Brennan sat up. "I love you, thank you for making this for me. Have you checked on Christine?"

"When I got up. Little girl is out like a ligh.t"

"That's a surprise, I thought she would have been awake by now. Going by previous days."

"Eat…" Booth planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to clean this up." He pointed to the very melted ice cream on the bedside table.

Brennan loved when Booth made her breakfast. He had being doing it a lot lately and she appreciated it. Being tired all the time had taken a lot out of her. By four o'clock she was sleepy and had to push herself to stay focused on her work.

Her breakfast was delicious. She knew Booth had done this out of love and nothing else. She sighed as she heard Christine cry.

She moved the breakfast tray off her lap and slid out from the blanket.

"Bones, don't get out of bed. I've got her." Came Booth's voice from downstairs.

She smiled, the way Booth loved his children was beautiful. The way he loved her was special.

"Here's mummy." Booth appeared in the doorway, holding the little bundle.

"Hi, my gorgeous girl, come here, I know you're hungry." Brennan moved the breakfast tray off her lap and stretched out her arms for her daughter.

Christine was wrapped up tight in her favourite blanket, like a caterpillar in a cocoon. She wriggled in her mother's arms.

Booth sat down on the bed and watched the love of his life and their daughter. A smile came over his face and tears welled in his eyes.

"Booth. Are you okay?"

"I'm just happy. I'm happy that I have a beautiful little family. Seeing you two bond is a perfect sight."

Brennan puckered her lips for a kiss and Booth obliged.

A ringing sound broke their kiss.

"Oh, Booth, that's my phone. Do you know where I left it?"

"I think it's downstairs, I'll get it." Booth got up and headed to the door

"Just answer it."

Booth ran downstairs to pick up the phone.

Brennan could hear the conversation from the bedroom.

"Oh hey Angela, she's just feeding Christine… Hang on, I'll ask her."

Booth bounded up the stairs and popped his head in the bedroom.

"Angela wants to know if we want to met her and Hodgins at the park. They are taking Michael down there at about one o'clock."

"That sounds nice. I could use a day out of the house that doesn't involve going to a crime scene."

"Yeah, Ange. We'll meet you there. Okay, yep. No problems, no it's fine. Okay see you then."

"Hey Bones, do you mind if I call Rebecca and ask her if I can have Parker today? I think it will be nice for him to come and hang out with us for a few hours."

"You don't have to ask if I mind. I love Parker." She smiled and Booth smiled back. He really was a fantastic father. She loved him even more for that.

"I'm going to take a shower and when I get out we can tag team Christine and you can have yours." He undid his robe and threw it on the bed, leaving him naked in the doorframe. He winked at her and headed for the bathroom.

"Your daddy thinks he's funny. Yes he does." Brennan stroked Christine's cheek with her finger and getting an arm free from her tight wrap, Christine grabbed her mummy's finger, tightly.

-B*B-

It was a beautiful saturday afternoon. Booth had rung Rebecca and they were on their way to pick up Parker. Brennan liked the step-mother role she played to Parker and she liked the way Parker was loving towards her and his little sister.

They pulled up at Rebecca's house.

"Okay, I'll go and get him. Back in a sec."

"Booth, can I go and get him?"

"Sure, if you want." Booth smiled at Brennan.

"What are you smiling at me for? You look like the cat who just got the canary."

"I'm glad that Parker has accepted the way things are now. I'm glad that he understands that you are my girlfriend and the mother of his little sister. You make a great mum, Bones. Parker is lucky to call you his mum too, if he chooses it."

Brennan smiled and got out of the car. She walked to the front door and knocked. The door opened.

"Hey Bones!" Parker wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mum! Dad and Bones are here." He yelled. He grabbed his backpack from besides the door and quickly pulled Brennan's arm towards to car.

"Hang on, Parker. I want to talk to your dad before you go." Came Rebecca's voice.

Rebecca showed up at the door. "Oh, Temperance. I was expecting Seeley."

"He's in the car with Christine. Can I pass on a message or do you want to speak with him yourself?"

"Bones, can I go and wait in the car with Dad?"

"Sure."

"Where's my hug young man?" Rebecca outstretched her arms.

"Bye Mum." Said Parker as he reluctantly gave his mother a hug.

They both watched Parker run to the car.

Brennan looked at Rebecca, waiting for her answer to the previous question.

"Oh no, that's fine. Just tell Seeley that if you want to keep Parker for the weekend, that's fine with me."

"Okay. Bye."

Brennan walked back to the car.

"Booth, Rebecca just said if we want Parker for the weekend, she's okay with that arrangement."

"Really? Normally I have to fight her on that… What do you say buddy?" Said Booth and he turned around in his seat to look at Parker.

"Yeah, cool dad. Where are we going first?"

"We're going to meet Angela, Hodgins and Michael at the park."

"Hodgins is a cool dude."

"Well aren't we just a picture of awesome." Said Booth as he pulled out from the curb.

"I have my children in the back and my gorgeous woman right next to me" He placed a hand on Brennan's leg.

"Hey Parks, do you know why your mum said it would be okay for me to have you the whole weekend?"

"Nah dad, It's awesome though. I get to hang out with you and Bones and play with my sister."

"That's right buddy, maybe tomorrow we can have some guy time."

The car ride to the park was short but silent. Chirstine was asleep and Parker was playing a game of some sort. Occasionally Booth would look over to Brennan and smile.

"Alright we're here."

"Did Angela say where to meet them?"

"She said by the centre monument. Take Parker and I'll get Christine out."

Booth watched Brennan walk away with Parker. He imagined a taller, older Parker walking hand in hand with a five year old Christine and his heart melted. He was a lucky man.

-B&B-

Brennan was upstairs bathing Christine and had left the boys downstairs to prepare dinner.

"Did you have a good day at the park today buddy?"

"Yeah, dad. Thanks for inviting me."

"Seriously, Parker? Do you think that you need to be invited? You're my son, you can ring me at three in the morning if you need me. Just because your mother and I don't see eye to eye when it comes to you, doesn't mean I don't love you or want you around. Got that buddy?"

"Okay. I love you dad and I love Bones and Christine too."

"Booth! Can you get me another towel please." Brennan's voice came from upstairs.

"Hey bud, can you please get Bones a towel. They are in the bathroom."

"Sure dad. I got it."

He slapped his dad a high five as he ran upstairs.

'My man, growing up so fast.' He thought as he sautéed onions.

"Hey Bones, dad sent me up instead. He's busy cooking. Here's that towel."

"Thanks Parker. Can you just hold it over your arms, so I can dry and wrap Christine?"

Parker held out the towel for Brennan and he smiled at her. Christine was heavy in his arms as she wiggled, trying to get free from the towel.

"Parker just hold her for a few minutes while I tidy up." Brennan left the room.

Parker sat in the rocking chair in the nursery and rocked Christine back and forth. He didn't mean to make her fall asleep but he did.

Brennan walked back in the room.

"Bones, Christine fell asleep. Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, I'll take her and put her down, she might sleep through dinner if we are lucky."

"Parker, Bones… Dinner is ready"

"Wow, dad has a loud voice" Parker and Brennan laughed.

Dinner was layer out on the table for them when they entered the dining room. Brennan gave Booth a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for making dinner and breakfast and making me happy."

"I'll make you more happy when Parker goes to sleep later." He whispered in her ear.

She couldn't help but giggle.

-B&B-

Parker was all tucked in bed. Christine was sound asleep and Booth and Brennan were getting undressed.

"Argh..."

"Booth, what is it?"

"Rebecca has been bugging me all day. I still can't understand why she would let me have Parker all weekend. She only lets me have him on my designated weekends. She is so picky about that. I'm the boy's father, I have every right to ring her up and ask her if it's okay to take my son out for the day. I was half expecting her to say no and then she turns around and lets me have him all weekend. I feel like she is somehow testing me"

"Booth, how do you think she is testing you? Maybe she needs a few days to herself. Please don't worry about it. I'm going to take another shower, Christine threw up on me before. You're more than welcome to join me." She winked at him.

"Now every thought has gone from my mind. You do that to me you know."

"I know." She said in a cheeky yet seductive way.

They reached the bathroom and before Brennan knew it, she was pinned up against the wall. Booth kicked the door shut and his hands were all over her body. She was already half undressed, wearing only jeans and an unbuttoned shirt.

Booth grabbed her nape and tilted her head up. He kissed and nibbled at her neck. His tongue and lips made their way up to her lips and brushed over them slowly. Brennan's lips parted and she could taste the sweetness that was Seeley Booth. Their tongues danced like wild fire. She let out a moan. He undid her bra and it fell to the floor. His hands made their own way down to her hips and unbuttoned her jeans. They ripped each others clothes off like animals.

He started the shower, they both liked it hot.

They stepped under the water and Brennan let out a sigh.

"I like a hot shower."

"Doubly hot for me, the water and you." He cracked a cheeky smile.

The water poured over them and Booth reached for the body wash and sponge. He drizzled the body wash all over Brennan's body and started washing her.

'This is thoughtful, he's been doing nice things all day. I love this man.' Thought Brennan as the sponge reached her fingers.

Booth made his way to her beautiful round breasts and down to her stomach and then he turned her around and ran the sponge up her back. He kissed her hair and nibbled at her earlobe.

He bend down and put his head on her shoulder. She turned her neck and kissed him. Grabbing her wrists with one hand, he held them up over her head. The other hand found its way down to her thighs. They were silky and warm. He looked into her blue eyes and and she looked back at him. They were connected physically and mentally.

She fought to get her arms free and when she did, she put them around his neck and jumped up on him. She wrapped her legs around his hips and lower back.

She grabbed his nape and pulling him as close as she could, she smashed her mouth onto his. 'His lips are so manly yet tender, I could kiss them all day.' She thought, lost in his touch.

He pushed her hard against the wall. He cupped her head in one hand and a breast in the other. She was latched onto him like a monkey. 'She's cute when she does that. It's like a security for her'

She let out a moan as he kneaded her breast. Using the wall to steady her, Booth grabbed both her hips, ready to enter her. She tilted her pelvis forward, ready and waiting for him.

He leant forward and his manhood slipped in between her legs. She let out a gasp. He started slowly, his body rocking hers back and forth.

"Booth, you… have.. me lost for…words." She stuttered while grabbing onto his hair.

He leant in and whispered into her ear. "Just getting started, baby."

He moved his hips a little faster, he kissed her quicker, more passionately. He could feel her warmness expand and contract on his hard shaft. Her nails were digging into this back with lust.

The hot water was running out but they didn't care. They were lost in their own little world full of love and passion. It consumed them like a drug.

Booth could feel Brennan tense up. A sign that she had an orgasm coming, but he wasn't ready for it to be over. Seeing the worry in his face, she leant in to his ear and said "I'm a woman, Booth. Hit me once, hit me twice and I'll still come just the same." She nibbled his ear.

He pumped her as hard as he could and she screamed. Pure ecstasy flooded over her. He felt her go limp for a moment and then she was back. He bit her neck and ear lobe. This time he was ready to come with her. They could both feel the intensity, the tension and with one last thrust of his body, Booth screamed out pure delight as his woman did the same.

_To be continued. _

_I would really appreciate reviews. Thanks =)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: I just want to say hi to Lilou004, from France. A fellow writer, my friend and my reluctant Beta/Proofreader. Merci Beaucoup ma chere. _

_Fluffy ducks in this one!_

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The weather forecast had said chance of early rain but the sky was crystal blue.

"Hey Bones, I was thinking about taking Parker out for some guy time this afternoon." Booth said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Sure. That's fine." Brennan was reading the paper and sipping juice.

"I'm going to go and get him up, he's had a long enough sleep in this morning." Booth kissed Brennan on the forehead and bounded up the stairs.

When Booth got to Parker's room the door was open and Parker was not in his bed.

"Parker! Where are you buddy?"

Booths first thought wasn't logical, had he run away? Kidnapped? 'Stop it, you're overreacting.'

"Dad, I'm right here."

Booth turned around and Parker was standing in the doorway.

"Dad, I was in the bathroom. Are you okay? You look worried."

"I'm fine, come here." He held his arms out for his son and Parker obliged with a tight squeeze around his dad's waist.

"Get dressed, buddy. We are going to have a guy day."

"Sweet, what are we doing?"

"I'm not sure yet, maybe we will build something." Booth smiled at his son and left the room.

With his hand scratching his head, Booth sat down at the dining room table and sighed.

Brennan reached a hand out and enclosed his forearm in her fingers. She gently grazed his skin with her thumb. Booth forced a little smile and placed his hand on hers.

"What's wrong?"

"When I went upstairs to get Parker up, he wasn't in his room. You know Bones, I'm a… I'm a rational guy, but my first thoughts on where he was, scared me. I thought he had run away or was kidnapped or something terrible had happened. He was in the bathroom. The bathroom, Bones. Rebecca has me so worried, that when it comes to my son, I was freaked out when I couldn't find him for one minute."

Brennan got up and sat down on Booth's lap. She stroked his face with her long fingers.

"I have half a mind to go there and have a chat with her about this. I hate seeing you so stressed out. You are a fantastic father, Booth. You love your kids. She shouldn't be on your mind like this." She gave him a kiss and put her head on his shoulder.

"Don't go over there, I'll have a serious chat with her when I drop Parker off tomorrow. I need to get this straight with her."

"Okay. What are you and Parker going to do for your guys day?"

"I was thinking about going to a hobby shop and buy a model plane or boat, so we can build it together."

"That'll be nice."

"Yeah, spend time with my boy. What are you and Christine going to do?"

"We might go for a walk and hopefully I can clean the house a little. It's a mess."

Booth kissed Brennan on the forehead.

"My girlfriend, the mother of my child, housewife and forensic anthropologist, how do you do it?" said Booth with a slight chuckle in his voice.

Brennan got up off his lap and spun around on one foot. "I'm a superhero. I run on little sleep and I can still do it all"

"You make me laugh."

"I'm going to get dressed, can you check on Christine for me?"

"Sure baby." He smacked Brennan on the butt as she walked passed him to go upstairs.

Booth sat back in his chair, he sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Dad, you okay?" Parker had come downstairs. He placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

Booth reached out his hand and placed it on Parker's.

"Yeah bud, just a little tired. Hey, I was thinking we should go to a hobby shop and buy a model and then build it. What do you think?

"Sounds awesome, dad. I'll go and pack my backpack with supplies."

"What kind of supplies?"

"Oh you know, juice boxes and chocolate chip cookies and food."

"One juice box and two cookies. Deal."

"Okay dad, deal."

"After you pack your backpack, have some breakfast. I'm going to check on your sister."

-B&B-

Booth and Parker had gone to the hobby shop and had bought a remote controlled plane. They were sitting at the kitchen table, admiring their handiwork when Brennan walked in.

"Boys, can I make you lunch?"

"No thanks, mum."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other in shock.

"Bud, why did you call Bones, mum?

"Well, I figured you'd be okay with it. Bones is kinda like my mum when my actual mum isn't around, so I thought it would be nice." He looked up at Brennan. "If you don't want me to call you that, I can call you Bones, Temperance or Dr. B, you pick…"

"Parker, I'm honoured that you would like to call me mum. You can call me mum as long as your mother isn't around and when she is, you pick what you call me, okay?"

"Okay."

Booth got up and grabbed both Brennan and Parker in a tight hug. He kissed Brennan on the top of her head and tussled Parker's hair.

"My family. Parks, you don't know how awesome it feels to know that you accept Bones, not only as my girlfriend and the mother of your sister but as your 'mum'."

"Hey dad, why do you call Bones, Bones?"

Booth chuckled and smiled at Brennan.

"Well bud, she works with skeletons and bones all day long. So it's only fitting that I call her Bones. She used to hate it. Didn't you, Bones?"

"I would always tell him to stop calling me that. You know what though, it grew on me. He has only called me Temperance once or twice but normally it's when he is introducing me to other people."

"And why do you call dad, Booth? I'm Booth too…"

"Yes, you are." She smiled at the younger Booth. "Well when we first started working together, he was Agent Booth. So I would just call him Booth and it stuck with him. Have I ever called you Seeley?" She shot a glance at Booth.

"I don't think so and don't you start it either. It's a weird name, I hate it." He winked at Brennan. He secretly didn't mind being called Seeley as long as he could call her Temperance. He knew she hated her name too.

"Hey buddy, want to go and see this thing fly?" He held up the plane.

"Yeah, dad, lets go. Mum, you wanna come?"

"Actually it would be nice to go outside and get some air. I'll go and get your sister."

Booth and Parker took turns flying the plane. Brennan sat on the bench with Christine and watched them have some lovely guy time.

She was happy and she finally knew that she had a family. Booth would never leave his kids and Parker was the best big brother Christine could have asked for.

-B&B-

Brennan woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock. 6.30am. Her arms and legs were tangled with Booth's, so she carefully unwrapped herself from him. She gave him a kiss on the shoulder and got out of bed.

Putting on her robe, she headed to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

'I really look as tired as I feel.' She thought to herself.

She turned the faucet on and splashed her face with ice cold water.

She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and headed to the nursery. Christine was fast asleep. Brennan looked down at her little girl and smiled. She looked like her father when she slept, it was cute.

Brennan liked the quiet she found herself in. Everyone was asleep and she took the time to brew some coffee, collect the paper from the front doorstep and have some alone time.

She fell into the couch with her coffee.

"Hey, Mum."

Brennan turned around and Parker was standing behind the couch.

'Good morning, Parker. How did you sleep?"

"Really good, thanks." Parker leaned over the couch and gave Brennan a hug over her shoulders. "Love you, Bones." He kissed her on the cheek.

Brennan smiled and then her mind started to wander. Both Rebecca and Parker were acting weird. Her rational side thought it was nothing, but deep down she knew something was wrong.

"Thanks Parker. Hey, I have a question for you..."

"Sure what is it?" Parker had moved from behind the couch and sat next to Brennan.

"Well, the other day when your dad and I picked you up from your mother's house, she told me that we can have you all weekend. As funny as this sounds, this worries your dad."

"Why?"

"Because, well, according to your dad, she is very protective of you and you don't get to see him as often as both of you would like. Now that we have you for the weekend that wasn't scheduled to be your dad's, he feels like she is up to something. Now I'm not accusing her of anything, it just seems like odd behaviour. I thought I would ask you. I know you said the other day that you didn't know, but I think you do."

She looked at Parker with an inquisitive look on her face.

"I just asked her if I could spend more time with you and dad and Christine of course. When I'm at home, it's no fun, I don't have Christine to look after and I can't fly planes with dad or talk about hockey or football. I miss you when I'm not with you. It's so boring with mum. It's like she wants me all to herself."

"Then why did you lie when your dad asked you?"

"I thought it would be better for him to think mum was being nice for a change, rather than know I had to beg her. I'm sorry she worried him. Should I tell him the truth? Or do you want to do it?"

"I think you better tell him..." "Tell me what?" Came Booth's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Brennan got up off the couch and greeted Booth with a kiss.

"Your son has something he wants to tell you. I'll leave you to it."

"No, mum, stay please." begged Parker.

Booth and Brennan sat down on either side of Parker.

Brennan listened as Parker told his dad the story.

"So, I'm sorry I lied dad. I just wanted to spend more time with you."

Booth grabbed his son into a tight hug.

"I don't know why you felt the need to lie to me. I can take the truth buddy. I'm glad you told me."

"Hey maybe I can talk mum into letting me stay more often." Parker cracked a smile.

"You know, that would be nice." Booth playfully punched him on the arm. "Now go upstairs and get dressed and then we'll take you to your mother's.

Parker got up off the couch with a smile and then bounded up the stairs.

Booth looked at Brennan and motioned her over for a hug. She slid into his arms and placed her head on his shoulder. He planted a kiss in her hair.

"From what I saw just then, Bones, Parker seems to be warming to you more than what he has in the past. He confided in you first, rather than me."

"Does that bother you?" Brennan looked up at Booth.

"No, it just shows me that Parker trusts you enough and that's all I need. My girlfriend and my son getting along." He placed his hand under Brennan's chin and lifted her head up. He planted a soft gentle kiss on her lips. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. The heat between their lips rose as Booth pulled Brennan closer.

They were stirred out of their passion by a ringing phone.

Booth placed his hand in his robe pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Booth!" He answered it with sadness that he had to part from Brennan. "Okay, ahuh, yep, okay. Well we have some things to do beforehand... we can't be there any earlier."

He ended the phone call. "Come on, Bones. We have a case."

"Booth its 7am, Christine isn't up yet, neither of us has had a shower and we have to drop Parker off at Rebecca's and Christine off at daycare before we even get to the crime scene."

"I said we would be there as soon as we could. The FBI know we have a young family. They understand, no need to stress. Plus the guy is dead Bones, he isn't going anywhere."

It was like Christine knew her cue and they heard a cry come from upstairs.

"You get her, Bones. I'll have a shower first." He kissed her on the forehead and got up off the couch.

-B&B-

Booth placed one hand on Parker's shoulder and rang the doorbell with the other.

A few moments later, Rebecca answered the door.

"Hi Seeley, didn't expect you so early. Hi my boy." She smiled at Parker.

"Rebecca, can we have a chat?"

"Sure. Parker say goodbye to your dad."

"Bye dad, thanks for having me over this weekend, it's been great. Lets fly that plane again soon." Booth bent down and gave Parker a hug.

"See you soon, bud."

Parker went inside and Rebecca closed the door, leaving them both standing on the front step.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to raise an issue that was bought to my attention by our son. He feels the need to beg, to come and see me."

"Seeley, we both work long hours, you and Temperance have a new baby. The only reason you don't see Parker often is because I want to give you space with your new family."

"I may have a new family, as you call it, but Parker is my family also. I don't think it's fair for an eleven year old boy to beg to see his father. I can manage my work and my children and I would appreciate it if you didn't decide for me, when I can and when I can't see my own son. I already have crappy visitation as it is and to be honest, I want to fix that." Booth's face was getting red as his voice rose.

"How can we fix it, Seeley? Do you want him every weekend? Every second week? I'm not trying to keep your son from you. I was trying to help you."

"Help me? How is keeping my son away from me, helping me? He had a great time with us. He adores his sister. You know what, he even calls Temperance, mum."

"I bet that was her doing. Even since you two became partners, she has been trying to work my son."

"Work your son? Your son? He is my son too and Temperance would never _work_ our son into anything. She loves him and he loves her. It's that simple. He told me he would rather spend time with us than with you. He says you're boring. I might do something about this situation, actually."

"You don't think I'll fight you? Parker is my world, Seeley." Rebecca's voice had risen to a loud shout.

"Look, Rebecca. Parker is not some property. Ideally I would love more visitation, if we can arrange that, great and if not then you really leave me no choice. I should have done this years ago." Booth turned his back and started to walk to his car, when he turned around again. "I expect him to be at my house, 12pm on Saturday, as per court order."

Booth got in the car and slammed his hands on the steering wheel. Brennan reached out a hand from the passenger seat and placed it on his leg. He looked at her with a kicked puppy sulk.

"I heard most of that, Booth. I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have encouraged Parker to tell you."

"No, Bones. You did me a huge favour. This situation has been ready to spill over for a long time. I'm glad it actually happened." He forced a smile. Brennan gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Booth started the car and pulled out from the curb.

_To be continued._

_I would love some reviews on this. Thanks_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: No fluffy ducks here. Like, none at all. Pure,100% Booth and Brennan smut._

**Chapter 4**

Booth and Brennan arrived home after a long day.

Booth threw his keys on the kitchen bench in anger and walked to the fridge. He pulled out a beer, cracked it open and skulled half of it.

"Fuck!" He yelled out, as his hand slammed down on the bench.

"Booth, I'm going to put Christine upstairs in her crib and then when I come down again, we are going to talk about your anger."

He glanced at Brennan with an apologetic look in his eyes as she left the kitchen.

He sighed and lent against the bench and rubbed the back of his neck. He was stiff and sore. His stress levels were through the roof and he felt tired.

"Booth." Brennan placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Christine down?" He said, turning his head to look at Brennan.

"Out like a light before I even got her to her room."

She placed both her arms around his waist and her head found that lovely spot on his chest. She planted a kiss underneath his chin.

"Talk to me, Booth. You haven't been yourself for a few days now. Ever since we dropped Parker off at Rebecca's. You've been so angry. Today you yelled at me for no reason and,"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Bones." He placed his fingers on her chin and tilted her head up. His lips met hers and they slowly kissed. They parted lips but he was millimeters away from her. "I'm really sorry. I'm sorry." He continued kissing her. His pace intensified as he grabbed Brennan closer to his body. He ran his hands up and down her side.

"Booth, stop." Brennan tried to pull away but his grip was too strong for her.

"Booth, stop. I'm serious, stop. I don't want an apology like this," She looked him in the eye and he knew she was serious. He let her go. "We have to talk about this. You need to talk about this. I would rather you talk to me about this, than us have angry sex up against the kitchen counter." Her eyes were still drilled in on his. "Uncontrollable sex, good. Angry sex, bad." She smiled at him and slid her hand into his. She led him to the couch. As they sat down, he pulled her onto him and she landed in his lap.

"Talk to me, Booth. That's why I'm here. You can't keep everything," She placed a hand on his heart. "In here. Vent!"

"You know, Bones. I think I would be lost without you." He smiled at her.

She looked at him with a reassurance.

"Bones, yes, I have been angry the past couple of days. Yesterday I nearly broke the boxing bag at the gym. I'm frustrated at the situation with Parker and Rebecca."

"You've never mentioned it to me before. I know that you wished you had Parker more, but I honestly didn't think it was this bad."

She cupped his cheek and rubbed her thumb over his lips.

"Rebecca and I have never seen eye to eye when it comes to Parker. I wanted joint custody but she fought me every step of the way. Then she plays these mind tricks on me. _"I wanted to give you and Temperance some space with your new family,"_ what a load of crap." He sighed. "Parker wants to spend time with me and he loves you and Christine and I... I want to try for joint custody."

He looked at Brennan with a look of uncertainty.

"I think that would be wonderful, Booth. To be quiet honest with you, I'm surprised you haven't already got it. You're a wonderful father. You deserve to see your son more often."

She planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, Bones. Are you okay with this though? If I get joint custody, Parker will be here more often."

"Booth, stop worrying about me. He already calls me mum. He says he loves it here and spending time with his sister. I would love to have him here more."

"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful and understanding girlfriend?"

Brennan opened her mouth to answer and then realized it was a rhetorical question.

"I'll have to speak to my lawyer in the coming weeks and get the ball rolling."

Brennan moved her legs to either side of his and straddled him. She reached for his tie and with nimble fingers she undid it. Her fingers sliding under his collar and she undid the second and third button. Booth always wore his shirts with the first button undone, it's like he knew it turned her on, to see the skin of his neck. She placed soft kisses on his chest. She ran her hands down to his waist and applying pressure, she used him as leverage to get up off the couch. She smirked at him and walked to the kitchen.

"You cannot be serious, Bones," His pants seemed just a little tighter.

"You can't do that to me. You're a tease."

She giggled.

"What? I did nothing" Her voice was cheeky.

"Woman, you will kill me one day." He got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen. Brennan was at the sink as he placed his hands on her hips from behind.

"Seriously, Bones. Thank you for understanding. Your support is important to me and again, I'm sorry I yelled at you today. I'm an idiot."

He moved her hair off of her shoulder and planted a soft on her collarbone.

"God, you smell amazing." He nuzzled at her neck.

"Booth, you are not getting sex."

"But you were all over me just then, if that wasn't an invitation, I don't know what was."

"Like you said, I'm a tease."

Booth could feel his erection growing in his pants.

"Ah," He let go of her. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay, I'll start dinner."

Booth turned to walk upstairs but Brennan caught his arm.

She placed both her arms around his neck and leaned in to his ear and whispered...

"You better make that a cold shower." She gently bit his earlobe. "I didn't say anything about us not having sex later." She pulled away from him and winked. A smirk formed across Booth's face and he left the kitchen.

-B&B-

Booth was already in bed when Brennan walked into their bedroom.

She kicked off her slippers and walked to the dresser. She took out her earrings and placed them neatly in her jewelry box.

Her fingers slid into her hair as she pulled out all the pins that were holding it up.

From the bed, she could feel eyes watching her.

"I love the way you undress in front of me, baby. It's sexy and quiet a turn on." She looked over at Booth laying in bed. The sheets barely covering him.

"Bones, get your cute little butt over here. I'll unzip you." He had that smirk on his face. Brennan loved that smirk, it was cocky and cheeky and made her feel like a teenager, who was defying her parents by sleeping with Booth.

She bit her bottom lip and walked over to the bed. She sat down next to Booth and felt his hand slide up from under the sheet. It was warm on her nape. She gently rolled her neck, side to side and let out a sigh. He grabbed the zipper and slowly slid it down while his fingers brushed against her soft back. Booth held back every fibre of his being not to rip the dress off of her, throw her on the bed and go to town on her. He was still angry from the events of the previous days and he was definitely still angry at himself for yelling at Brennan. He placed a soft kiss on Brennan's back as he removed the straps from her shoulders. She stood up and the dress fell to the floor. She was standing there in a rich deep red matching bra and panties set. Her creamy vanilla skin in contrast to the material, made his lips curve up at her beauty.

She lifted the sheet and slowly climbed into bed. Booth's arms were already waiting for her but she didn't accept them. She moved to straddle his hips and she could feel his growing erection on her thighs.

Brennan moved down and kissed Booth's lips with intense passion. A low growl escaped his throat and she continued by kissing his chin and along his jawline. Her lips found his neck and she stayed there a minute, planting soft kisses on his collarbone.

She wasn't angry at Booth for yelling at her today. It was trivial, yes, but she understood his stress. After the conversation they had had in the lounge room this afternoon, she decided that although they had regular, very satisfying sex, he needed to be treated to her. Although she was not opposed to uncontrollable Booth sex, which she knew was far more than satisfying.

She moved her lips to his chest and flicked her tongue over his hard nipples. She could feel his stomach tighten. She shimmied down his body and kissed his hard stomach.

"Bones,"

"Shh." She looked up and placed a finger over his lips. Keeping it there. Her lips met the elastic of his boxers. Seeing his erection growing she pulled down his boxers and his hard penis sprung free.

She bent her chest down so her breasts lay on his penis.

"Bones,"

Then she slid up his body and met his lips.

"Booth, shut up, okay." She placed her finger on his lips again and he nodded.

She replaced her finger with her lips and trailed kisses off to his ear. She nipped at his earlobe and whispered.

"Take my bra and panties off, slowly." He grabbed her nape and pulled her lips to his. He rolled her so she was on her back. Her breasts were covered by the lace of her bra. He traced the material with his lips. He wanted to savour her smell and her silky skin. She was warm and her breasts were firm. He wanted to say sorry to her again, in words and in his touch. She arched her back, telling him to remove her bra. He slowly reached around her back and popped open the clasp. With his teeth he traced up to her shoulders and pulled down the straps. She lifted her arms out of the bra and he tossed it to the floor, like a feather. Her breasts stood there in all their glory, perky yet somehow, soft. His eyes met hers as he felt her hard nipples on his chest. He looked at her for what seemed like a million years. His mouth had curved to a smile and the glint in his eyes told her that he was happy.

He ran his hand down her stomach and placed it on her core. She was warm and he could feel how wet she was. He removed her lace panties slowly, feeling the warm silky skin of her thighs beneath his fingers. Once her panties reached her ankles, he discarded them without care.

He traced his lips up her legs, feeling the silky texture of her creamy vanilla skin.

His tongue traced her navel and then made its way up to her breasts. He enveloped a nipple into his mouth and sucked, also greedily.

Brennan moaned as her could feel her breasts tighten. He moved on to the other nipple and enveloped it in a state of desperation. He sucked and nibbled at her. Brennan's hands were enclosed in his hair. She pulled him, if possible, closer to her breasts.

He trailed his tongue around her nipples and pulled up to her lips. He pecked her softly.

"Bones, I want to say sorry again for my attitude."

She grabbed his neck and lowered his ear to her lips.

"Don't tell me how sorry you are, show me."

She looked at him again, kissed him softly on the lips and then she pulled away, just centimeters from his lips.

"Remember what I said before? Uncontrollable sex is good"

She grabbed his neck again and pulled him down on top of her, crushing his mouth with hers. She could feel Booth smile at this verbal permission to go absolutely wild on her.

"Oh, baby. I love you. I fucking love you so much." Booth ran his hands down Brennan's body and straight to her sex. His fingers glided over her smooth skin and her legs fell apart for him. He slid two fingers into her slit, she was soaking wet. He loved feeling her and seeing her like this, ready for him. His erection was now so hard, it was painful. He lined himself up to her core and plunged into her.

"Oh my God, Booth." She let out her words in a whimper and that turned Booth on even more. He was in her to the hilt and get somehow it just wasn't enough. He could feel her clench around his shaft as he thrust in and out of her, faster then slower and then again with more pressure. He wanted to see her have multiple rolling orgasms. He wanted to see that and that would be his way of knowing she forgave him. He hated that he had hurt her, even with words. This was his woman, he loved her and he knew she was giving him her body, as a sign that she did forgive him.

He could feel her clench more as she arched her back.

Her core quivered for a few moments and he knew it was tiny orgasm. 'One down, one big one to go.' Booth thought to himself.

As he thrust with all he had, he looked down at her and her eyes were closed in pure passion. Her breath was staggered.

"Baby, open your eyes please. I need those big blue eyes."

She opened her eyes and they were calling him in. He bent down and smashed his mouth with hers. Their tongues danced and hugged and explored.

"Booth, I'm going to come, hard." Her eyes rolling around in her head.

He thrust as hard as he could while she arched her back towards his hips.

Their bodies thrusting up and down in a pattern so familiar to them, yet strange at the same time.

"Oh Booth, Booth, Booth. I am so close."

"I need them eyes open, Bones." He laughed and she opened them again.

He could feel himself about to explode, her core clenched around him for a final time and she came. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she panted. She looked at Booth and smiled. With one more hard thrust, he spilled his seed into her.

Both of them were panting and Booth rolled off Brennan.

He lay on his back with his right arm above his head.

"Baby, I know what that was." He turned his head and looked at Brennan.

"What do you mean, Booth?" She said with a smile in her tone.

"I know that that was you being a human stress ball. You let me use you in that sense, to show me that my apology was forgiven, right?"

"Because I love you, Booth. Although I do have to admit, uncontrollable sex with you is amazing."

"Bones, you were a stress ball and we both know it." He turned on his side and placed a kiss on her cheek. He grabbed her into his arms.

"You're welcome."

"I haven't said thank you yet."

"You don't have to, Booth. That was pretty much all the thanks I needed."

Brennan reached over to the side table and turned the lamp off.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Thank you so much for your patience with this chapter. I have been extremely busy._

_I'm sorry if you find any errors, I don't have my beta this week as we live in different time zones and she works. _

_I would also like to say thank you to all the people that have read and reviewed "These Days" It is a collection of BB oneshots, although they are oneshots, it is an ongoing selection of fics that I write when I have ideas that don't fit this storyline. If you could R&R this chapter, I would love you all for it :)_

**Chapter 5**

Brennan sighed and slumped back into her chair. Her desk was barely visible under all the paperwork. She rubbed her eyes. It had been a tough week, both personally and professionally. She was worried about Booth. The situation with Rebecca had got him angry and there was nothing she could do about it. She was supportive of his decision to file for, at least, joint custody of Parker, but she could tell it was eating at him.

It was only 12pm when her phone rang.

She flipped her phone open.

"Brennan!"

"What are you doing?" came the soft voice of Seeley Booth through the speaker.

"I'm attempting to at least put a dent in this paperwork,"

They hadn't had a fresh case in over a week, which meant that Booth and Brennan would drive to work separately and then spend all day in their offices, trying to finish paperwork.

"I hate not being in the field with you."

"I hate it too, but do you want to grab lunch? I'll leave now and come and pick you up"

"That would be fantastic,"

There was a knock on Brennan's door.

"Booth, I have to go. Angela has something to show me. I'll see you soon."

Booth said a soft goodbye and hung up.

Brennan looked up from her desk.

"What's up Ange?"

"I finished that facial reconstruction you asked for. His name is Matthew Bennett, 45," She walked over to Brennan's desk and place the file down. She looked at her best friend and knew immediately that something was bothering her.

"You okay, sweetie? You look tired. Is Christine keeping you up?"

'Ange... I'm fine."

"Bren, you're my best friend, I know something is up and you can talk to me about it. In confidence."

Brennan let out a sigh, in all honesty, Christine had been keeping her up half the night. Being a mother and a forensic anthropologist was a juggle and she thought she was managing but lately she had been so tired. Christine was sleeping good one night and bad the next. She didn't have a routine in place yet. Plus there was Booth and his struggle with Rebecca for their son. Saying she was fine was a lie and Angela knew it.

"Christine isn't sleeping well, one night she is fine and then the next night she is up half the night. I'm tired, as you can tell, Booth is exhausted, not only is he running on little sleep, he has this issue with Parker."

"Why? What's wrong with Parker? Is he okay?"

"He's fine, it's just Rebecca, Parker's mother. She and Booth are having some issues."

"Do you want to talk about it? Come and sit down on the couch."

Angela headed over to the couch and motioned for Brennan to follow her.

Brennan got up from her desk chair and shuffled to the couch, she didn't sit, as much as slump into the soft cushions.

"This stays between you and me, okay Ange?"

"Yes sweetie, of course."

The two best friends sat on Brennan's couch as Brennan told Angela the whole story. Angela would occasionally pipe in with "That bitch." or "Oh sweetie."

When Brennan finished the story, Angela reached over and grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Bren, I'm sorry. Man, I want to punch that bitch in the face. It's always been like that hasn't it? Booth doesn't get to see Parker much?"

"Yes, Booth doesn't get Parker as much as he would like, that's why he wants to do this."

"Good on him, you have my full support. How are you and Booth though? Is your relationship strained now?"

"It's fine, Ange. He has been a little distracted as of late. That's understandable but it still hurts me to see him like that."

"You guys sound like you need a holiday."

"Oh, I wish, that would be fantastic."

"Honey, I have an idea. How about you let Jack and I take Christine on Friday night so you and Booth can have alone time and some much needed sleep." She looked at Brennan with love in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"I can't let you do that, Ange. You and Hodgins have Michael and you need your sleep too."

"It wouldn't be an issue, Michael sleeps all night now and one night of getting up once or twice is not going to kill me."

"Are you sure though?"

"Yes honey, I'm sure. Let me do this as a favour to my best friend. You'd do it for me if our situations were reversed, wouldn't you?"

"Of course we would. Thanks Angela." Brennan smiled back at Angela and reached over to hug her best friend. Brennan hung on longer than necessary and then burst into tears.

"Honey," Angela pulled them apart. "Oh, honey.

"I…this is harder than I thought," She fought back sobs. "I love my daughter and I love Booth but I feel like I'm… like I'm going crazy. Little sleep, work and now all this with with Booth and Parker."

"You just need to cry. Hodgins used to just hold me while I cried. That's what you need. So just cry."

Brennan let herself relax into Angela's arms and cried.

"Hey Bones, ready to go?" Booths voice was loud as he reached the doorway to her office. Upon seeing her crying he rushed to the couch.

"Bones, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"She needs to cry, Booth. She is just a little overwhelmed." Angela got up and kissed Booth on the cheek. She then whispered "She needs your strong arms around her." Angela smiled and left Brennan's office.

"Come here baby. I've got you." Booth sat down and Brennan's arms flung around him. Her head landed on his chest. He stroked her hair.

They laid there for a few minutes and Brennan cried in Booth's arms.

"Booth, I love you." She looked up at him.

"I love you too, baby."

He leant down and brushed her lips with a kiss. He smiled. Their eyes met and Brennan couldn't help herself. She pulled herself up to Booth for another kiss. She was on top of him in no time. Their lips smashed together with passion.

Brennan's fingernail traced Booth's jaw and down his neck. She placed her hand on his stomach as the other cupped his cheek. She stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes. Those beautiful big brown eyes. She smiled and continued to kiss him. He let out a low moan that filled her mouth. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him.

"Bones, this is your office, as much as I would love to continue this right now, lets wait until we are at home." He looked up at her and she smiled.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."

They exchanged one last peek on the lips and Brennan sat up.

"What's wrong, Temperance?" She liked it when he used her first name. He only did it if she was upset or during very passionate sex.

"Everything has just got a little overwhelming. Work, little sleep and the situation with you and Rebecca."

"Oh, Bones," He kissed her forehead.

"I'm guessing you told Angela?"

"I'm sorry, Booth. She is my best friend and best friends talk. Please don't be upset that I told her about our private life."

He cupped her cheeks and planted a soft peck on her lips.

"I'm not upset, I understand your need to talk to someone about this. Let's go to lunch. You can steal my fries." He chuckled and she smashed her lips to his, drowning out the laughter.

-B&B-

At the diner, Booth and Brennan sat at their favourite table by the window. On the car ride downtown, Brennan had been quiet and Booth knew it was just remnants of the conversation they just had in her office. He had ordered a strong black coffee and was sipping it slowly. Brennan had ordered a salad sandwich but was picking through Booth's fries.

"Angela offered to take Christine on Friday so we can have some along time and actually get some sleep." Brennan said as she dipped some fries in ketchup.

"Oh, that's nice of her but I don't want to impose on them, they have Michael."

"That's what I said and she said she would be more than happy to take her."

"I'll book a reservation at your favourite restaurant and you can dress up and we will go on a real date. Sound good, Bones?"

"That sounds wonderful," She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Booth."

They finished their lunch and Booth dropped Brennan back at the lab.

-B&B-

Angela peeked her head inside Brennan's office.

"Bren, I'm heading off to pick up the kids, you ready?"

Although she didn't want to admit it to anyone, Brennan had been looking forward to spending the night alone with Booth, sharing a meal and just relaxing.

"Yeah sure Ange, one minute." She said as she packed up some files.

She walked to the door and gave Angela a hug.

"Thanks again Angela." She squeezed her best friend tightly.

"Oh, honey, you're more than welcome. Go and get sexy with your man." Angela chuckled.

Brennan smiled at her best friend as they walked out of Brennan's office and headed to the daycare.

They had picked the kids up and Brennan had followed behind Angela's car, back to the Hodgins' residence.

"Aunty Angela and Uncle Jack are going to take you to play with Michael for the night, are you excited about that?" She smiled at her daughter as she unstrapped her from the car.

Christine cooed back at her mother.

"Come on honey, let's get them inside so you can go and have passionate sex with her daddy."

"Angela, we are not..." She trailed off the sentence, they both knew that sexy times would happen and Angela was no prude.

She smiled at her best friend laughed.

"He is taking me out on a date. A real date. We haven't had one of those in such a long time."

"That's nice. Now leave us alone," Angela joked, hugging her best friend.

"We will be fine."

"Thanks, Ange." Brennan pulled away from her best friend and went to the playpen, she bent down and kissed Christine.

"Be good, my little girl."

"Go!" Angela ordered.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Brennan chuckled.

-B&B-

Brennan arrived home at 5.30. She knew Booth wouldn't be home for at least another hour and a half. She went upstairs and with excitement, opened her wardrobe. She hadn't been this excited about a date in a long time. She picked out two dresses, one emerald green halter neck she hadn't worn yet and simple dark red one that was tight and body fitting. She held up the red one and put it back right away, it didn't seem right. As she moved the coat hangers to put the dress back, a little black number caught her eye. She put the red dress back and lifted out the black dress.

"Oh, I wonder if this still fits."

_Probably not, Temperance. It's been five years and you've had a baby since then._

She held the dress up and remembered when Booth had bought this for her. They were undercover, she was a sexy teacher. Vegas seemed like it was more than five years ago.

_I'll just try it on and if it fits, I'll wear this. If not, the green one is nice too._

She got undressed and slipped the dress on. She zipped up the side zip and looked at herself in the mirror. She smoothed out the winkles on the front. It still fitted her like a glove and she smiled. She knew Booth would love her in this dress, even though he had seen her in it before. Last time he saw her in it though, they were just partners working a case. Now, he had unspoken permission to rip that dress right off her.

She unzipped the dress and took it off. Laying it carefully on the bed she headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

-B&B-

She had let the water run cold in the shower and was now standing in front of the mirror again. The dress looked gorgeous on its own but she had dressed herself up with the diamond earrings and the pearl necklace Booth had bought her. She elected to wear her hair down and straight. All she needed now were a pair of heels and she was ready to go. She looked over at the clock on the bed side table. 7pm.

_Booth, should be home by now. Maybe he just got caught in traffic._

She was pulled out of her thought by the ringing of the doorbell. She slipped on her heels and grabbed her evening purse. She had no idea who would be ringing her doorbell at 7pm on a Friday night. She walked down the stairs and hung her bag up at the end of the hand rail. She opened the door and Booth was standing there, dressed in a beautiful, clean and crisp suit.

"I am here to pick up a Dr. Temperance Brennan." He grinned at her.

"Hi, Booth." She admired his firm chest, it somehow seemed puffed out.

_Such an alpha male._

"You look beautiful. That's the dress from Vegas," He stepped inside the house and took Brennan in his arms. He inhaled her gorgeous scent. Lately that smell had changed and he liked it. She smelt like baby powder, roses and just... her.

"I didn't even realize you still had this dress."

"I found it." She put her arms around his neck.

"I picked well, didn't I?"

"That you did." She pecked him on the lips.

Something in him snapped and he kicked the door shut and pushed her up against the wall. He grabbed her waist and pressed his thumbs into her hips. His lips met hers and her mouth accepted his request. The kiss was hard and passionate and care free. Brennan broke away.

"Booth, we are going to miss our reservation and I've been looking forward to our date. Who says I'll sleep with you on the first date anyway." She looked at him with a cheeky grin.

"What?" He said in sarcasm.

"You don't sleep with men on the first date. Worked with me." He chuckled.

"We never dated, Booth."

"Yes we did, Bones. For six years we danced. I'm just so glad I got you though."

He grabbed her bag off the staircase rail and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"My lady." He offered his arm and she linked her arm in his.

He opened the door and lead her outside. The fresh air hit her face and she breathed in the soft night breeze. Booth closed the door and locked it. He grabbed Brennan's arm again and lead her to the car. He opened the car door for her and she hopped in.

Walking around to the drivers seat he let go of all the things that were worrying him and just focused on Brennan.

_My Bones._

_AN: Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be what happens on the date and of course what happens that night. I wanted to keep this chapter clean from any real smutty bits, fluff is okay :) I promise, you will get what you want in the next few days. The chapter will pretty much write itself_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Sorry, I did say a few days for this one. This is directly following chapter 5. Thank you to all the new followers and likers I have for this story. It means the world to me._

_**Chapter 6**_

Booth and Brennan sat down at their table. It was right at the back of the restaurant, as requested by Booth. He wanted this night to be just about them. He ordered drinks for them both, he had scotch and she had sparkling water.

He looked at her. Her hair was down and straight, not a curl in sight. He liked her curls and wondered why she had elected to style her hair straight. He really didn't care though, because he loved her, regardless of her hair style. Her beautiful neck was dressed with the pearl he had bought her, just because he could. It cost him a week's salary but he didn't care. It was for her, the woman he loved. He glanced at her and she smiled.

"You obviously like what you see." She said with a warm tone.

"I do. Very much." He reached over the table and grabbed her hand. Her long finger nails dragged along his palm.

He leaned in towards her and whispered.

"That dress, Bones. That dress will find the floor tonight. Last time you wore that, baby, I wanted to rip it off you and just..." He trailed off smirking.

Understanding his meaning, she replied.

"Booth," she said in the sexiest voice she could muster.

"Please do. Just don't rip it, I love this dress."

He let out a soft shallow groan and bent forward to meet her lips. She got the signal and their lips met for a brief kiss.

"Excuse me, sir, madam. Are you ready to order?" Said the waitress who had arrived at their table.

"No, not yet thank you." Said Booth with a polite smile on his face.

"Just call me over when you are," She looked Booth up and down.

"I'll come running." She whispered under her breath just loud enough for Brennan to hear.

"Excuse me, what did you just mumble?" Brennan had let go of Booth's hand and was now sitting upright.

"Oh I'm sorry, I said I'll come right over." The waitress knew she had been busted.

"That's what I thought." Said Brennan in a harsh tone.

The waitress walked away and Brennan smiled. She looked at Booth.

"Bones, what was that?" The look on his face, that of confusion.

"Protecting my man."

Booth chuckled. He was unaware of that the waitress said but he had caught the glance.

"Bones, I am more than capable of protecting myself..."

"Just let me be the alpha in our relationship for five minutes, please." She smiled at Booth and he let her have this round.

"What do you want to order? I'm thinking that steak with red wine sauce looks good." Booth licked his lips.

"I think I'm going to have," She picked up the menu and scanned it again.

"The three bean salad with roast pumpkin."

She put the menu down and signaled for the waitress, who came over slowly.

"Are you ready to order?" She looked directly at Brennan.

"Yes, I'll have the three bean and roast pumpkin salad and my boyfriend here will have the steak with red wine sauce."

The waitress' eyes remained locked on Brennan. She didn't dare glance at Booth.

"Thank you." She grabbed the menus from the table and walked away.

Booth shot a look at Brennan.

"Your boyfriend, hey." He lips now forming the biggest smile he had.

"Or my partner, or my lover, or the father of my child. Whatever works for you." She grinned at him.

"I love you, Temperance."

He thought it fine to use her first name, he liked doing that sometimes.

"I love you too, Seeley."

He looked at her with a frown. But he hated when she used his. His look said it all.

"What? Two can't play the game?" She smirked at him.

-B&B-

They had enjoyed their dinner and were now on the way home. Booth reached his right hand over and placed it on Brennan's leg. He smiled as he could feel the warmth of her skin. They pulled up the driveway and Booth parked the car.

"Booth, thank you for tonight. I enjoyed a night out with you. You took my mind off things. It's been hard these past few weeks. I'm sorry if I haven't been as strong a support as I normally would. You know what we aren't sleeping much. I've also been thinking about your situation with Rebecca and Parker."

"What have you been thinking about?" Questioned Booth.

"Well, I've been thinking that maybe you should just sit down with Rebecca and discuss this with her, rather than just serving her papers. You never know she might be open to discussing it."

"She might, I mean she did let Parker stay the whole weekend without me asking her. I mean, Parker asked, but he is her son, she would do anything for him. Maybe I will have a chat with her," Booth looked down at the steering wheel and then back up to Brennan.

"Come with me?" His voice was unsure, as if he almost knew she would say no.

"No, you have to do this on your own, Parker is your family."

"Temperance," That really got her attention and she listened.

"You and Christine are my family too, I want you there with me when I talk to Rebecca. I want you there for support and because you are my girlfriend and I love you."

She thought it over for a moment.

"Okay, I'll come," She smiled and lent over to plant a kiss on Booth's cheek.

"Come on, let's go inside."

Once they were inside, Booth grabbed Brennan in his arms and just held her.

"Want to dance?" He said, pulling the hair off her shoulder and kissing her neck.

"Sure, I'd love to."

He pulled her into the lounge room.

"Just stand there and look gorgeous." He ordered her, in a loving tone.

He went over to the CD case and pulled out 'The Way You Look Tonight'

He placed it in the CD player and hit play. He moved over to Brennan and just looked at her. How gorgeous she looked in that dress. He felt a twinge in his pants and grabbed her around her waist. Her arms flew around his neck. Their foreheads met and they looked at each other.

They swayed, taking small steps and he lent in and pecked a kiss on her nose and then moving down to her lips and kissed her gently. He felt like they were the only ones in the world. He pulled his lips away.

"This song, Bones. This song sums up what I'm feeling right now. I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you, too."

They danced until the song ended.

"Booth, let's go to bed. I'm tired. Thank you for the dance. It was lovely. I know you like that song."

He led her upstairs and she went into the bathroom. He pulled off his suit jacket and pants. He loosened his tie, kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt. He was left in his boxers and he climbed into bed.

He heard the water in the bathroom shut off and he got excited. He was finally going to live his fantasy of ripping that dress right off her body.

She walked out of the bathroom. Her make-up gone from her face. Her jewelry was absent. It was just her and that dress. He grinned and she moved to the bed. She climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. She lent down and kissed his neck and shoulder.

He brought his nose to her hair and inhaled. That smell was intoxicating.

"You smell good." He whispered in her ear.

She ran a hand over his chest and down to his stomach, tracing his hard muscles with her fingers.

"Mmm... and you feel good." She lifted her head up from his neck and her lips met his.

The kiss was soft yet passionate.

He broke the kiss.

"So, you do sleep with men on the first date?" His smile that of a cheeky boy.

"Okay we can just sleep." She rolled off him and turned her back.

"Come back, Bones. Make love to me?" His voice was desperate, even though he knew she was just joking.

She turned around again and he was immediately on top of her.

"Yes, Seeley," She said his name with some passionate bite.

"I will make love to you, and only to you, always."

His hands wandered down her body. They reached the hem of her dress and moved one hand up her thigh. With the other he undid the side zip. She reached her arms up high so he could remove the dress. He wanted to rip and tear it up. He just wanted the skin underneath. He knew if he ripped it he would never be able to adore her in it again.

He removed his boxers and her panties and bra. They joined the dress somewhere on the floor. He looked down at this gorgeous woman. She was perfect. Her hands flew up to his hair and she dragged him down. Their lips met again and their tongues danced. His hand cupped a breast and she let out a moan of satisfaction. His fingers flicked over a hard nipple on their way down her body. His hand met her sex and he stroked over her folds. She let out a lip trembling moan. Even her moan was perfect.

Everything about her was perfect, she may be called Iceland sometimes, but he knew she was all volcano. And tonight he was going to make her hot again.

_AN: I know I said that you would be getting smutty, good old B&B goodness but I felt like I needed to keep this open to my reader's imagination. It just didn't sit right with me when I wrote it. I hope you all still like the chapter and I promise there is some serious angst coming. Damn this hiatus, damn it to hell!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I know, I know. You all hate me... I hate myself for not updating sooner. I have been that busy with work that it has taken all my spare time. I have tried to write but have been suffering writer's block for months. I promise you, now that my work is up to date, I can focus more on my writing. I hope you are all still interested in this story as big things are happening soon. I will try and update as much as I can... _

**Chapter 7**

The sun peaked through the curtains onto Booth and Brennan . Her eyelids fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at Booth. He was still asleep, the sun hitting his perfect face. She curled up to him and kissed just below his ear. He let out a sleepy moan. Slowly peeling his eyes open he placed a finger on Brennan's chin and turned her head so her lips met his. He brushed them softly.

"Morning, beautiful." He whispered, stroking her hair.

"Morning." She said, hoarsely.

"Aww, Bones. I love your morning voice. It's all sexy and sleep filled."

He kissed her lips again.

She rolled over onto her back and stretched her arms above her head.

"We don't have to pick Christine up until 2pm, so why don't we spend the morning in bed." She looked over at Booth, her eyes, questioning.

"Mmm, yes," Booth reached over and kissed her collarbone.

"I think that's a fantastic idea." His lips trailing up towards her jaw and ear.

"We haven't had much time to ourselves lately, which is disappointing." Brennan said with a pout.

"But, we have time now, hours of it and I plan on making it very special," He had bought his lips to her nose and planted a little peck there.

"You want breakfast?" Booth said as he pushed himself up on one elbow.

"Yes please." She rolled out of the sheets and put her feet on the floor, she walked around the bed and headed to the bathroom.

He let out a moan of frustration that she had left his side but got a perfect view of her naked body as she walked away. Her baby weight still visible but making her even more beautiful.

"Bones." He called out to her making her turn. Her body now facing him front on.

"What, Booth?"

"Nothing." He said with a cocky smirk on his face.

He marveled in the sight of her for a short moment before she turned and walked away.

He sat up and planted his feet on the floor. He grabbed his robe from the end of the bed and proceeded to put it on but thought otherwise.

He yelled out to the bathroom.

"We are going naked today, Bones. No clothes until we have to pick Christine up."

He walked out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen. He placed an apron on, because God knows he wasn't going to hurt the boys with splash back from the stove.

He opened the fridge and pulled out all the things needed for breakfast. He placed the bread in the toaster and was just about to start mixing the ingredients for an omelette, when Brennan walked into the kitchen. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her fluffy white robe was tucked around her body.

"Bones, did you hear what I said about being naked? Nothing on..."

"Booth, I heard you, but it's just my robe, you're wearing an apron," She pointed at him

"I don't see the difference, we are still both naked under what he have on."

He sighed.

"Bones, we are all, always naked under what we have on. I'm only wearing the apron so I don't get some hot oil on my boys," He pointed to his groin region.

"You wouldn't want that would you?" He lifted his eyebrow.

"I suppose not." She smiled at him.

"Good, drop the robe. Now." He ordered her.

She undid the tie around her waist and removed the robe.

"That's better," Booth cocked a smile.

"Do you want juice or coffee?"

"Mmm, coffee please."

He poured her a cup of coffee as she sat down on the stool at the kitchen bench.

Booth slid her cup of coffee towards her and she caught it, holding it tightly in her hands, letting the warmth spread up her arms.

Brennan watched Booth cook their breakfast. His smooth skin almost glistened in the light.

He plated up the omelette and the toast and placed it on the breakfast tray. He walked to the fridge and poured himself some juice.

"Okay, Bones. Breakfast is ready, lets go."

"Apron off please, Agent Booth." Brennan ordered him. Her lips forming a smirk.

He chuckled and undid the apron ties and removing it from around his neck.

Brennan let out a closed mouthed groan at the sight of him. His arms flexed from holding the breakfast tray. His chest and abs tight. She licked her lips as he walked passed her and up the stairs.

_My god, that ass. So firm and pinchable. _

She couldn't help herself, she reached out and pinched his right cheek.

"Hey, do you want me to drop this?"

He reached the top of the stairs and turned around.

She gave her best puppy dog face.

"Come on, this will get cold."

They climbed into bed and Booth rested the try on his lap. Brennan reached for his glass of juice and took a sip.

"Hey, you said you didn't want juice." he smiled at her.

"I changed my mind." she said, slyly.

He lent in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Mmm, tastes nice." he said as he pulled away.

"Why is there only one fork, Booth?" She proceeded to get up from the bed and Booth grabbed her arm,

"Where are you going?"

"To get another fork."

"Bones, we can share a fork," He chuckled at how cute she was.

"Here, have some." He cut some omelette and pushed the fork towards her.

She wrapped her lips around the fork and took the food, licking her lips.

"Oh."

"What, Booth?" she said as placed a hand over her full mouth.

"The little tingle you just gave me, that's new. That's it, I'm feeding you breakfast. I like this feeling, it's a turn on." He winked at her and she smiled.

"Booth, I'm more than capable of feeding myself."

"Yes you are, but," He pushed the fork towards her again.

"Please let me."

She took the fork in her mouth again and Booth almost moaned in pain as his reacted to the stimulus.

"Do I get to feed you?" she looked at his with interest.

"Go ahead." he said as he passed her the fork.

She placed the fork down and picked up a slice of toast. She ripped it into a bite sized piece and lent in to place the toast in Booth's mouth.

He took it and Brennan felt his tongue lightly graze her fingers.

She lent in and pecked him on the lips. He tasted like butter.

"This is a lovely morning, Booth. I'm so glad that Angela and Hodgins took Christine for the night." she whispered on his lips before kissing him again, this time with intensity.

Booth broke the kiss and she whimpered.

"Hmmm. Bones, all of a sudden I'm not hungry anymore." he grabbed the breakfast try off his lap and placed in on the floor next to the bed.

He reached back and grabbed Brennan, causing her to fall on top of him.

She straddled his thighs and lent in to kiss him, their faces framed by her curly brown hair.

"I'm hungry, Booth. Just not hungry for food." she trailed kisses down his throat and sucked and nipped at the crook of his neck. Sliding further down his body, her lips left soft kisses as she traced her hands down to his hips.

"Bones,"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I need to kiss you." his voice sounded shaky and desperate.

Brennan wriggled back up his naked body and her face met his.

He dropped wet open mouthed kisses along her jaw and throat, finally finding his way to the pulse point on her neck, where he sucked hungrily.

-B&B-

Brennan woke up from their little post love making sleep. She turned her head to look at the clock on the bedside table. It read, 1.45pm.

"Booth!"

He groaned and turned over to her, still half asleep.

"What?"

"Come on, get up we have to go."

She bounded out of bed and to her chest of draws. She pulled out a pair of cotton panties and a T-shirt bra, pulling them on in a hurry. She rushed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and splashed water on her face.

"Bones, what?"

"The time, Booth. We fell asleep and now we'll be late picking up Christine."

He looked over at the clock but didn't panic.

"Just ring Angela and tell her we are running late. It'll be fine, Bones."

He got out of bed and walked to their bathroom. She was frantically looking for something in a draw.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her shoulder.

"Slow down, just relax." his lips moved from her shoulder to her jaw and he kissed her softly.

She breathed out slowly and turned in his arms.

"We fell asleep, Booth. Then when I woke up and saw the time, I was still half asleep. I panicked. I'll ring Angela now."

"You're so cute when you panic." he kissed the top of her head.

She grumbled something at him and left the bathroom.

Booth looked in the mirror and his tired reflection stared back at him. He opened the faucet and cold water ran out. Cupping his hands he gathered the water and splashed it on his face. The cold water woke him up and he smiled as he lifted his head up from the basin. He stared back at his reflection and it was like a new man was staring back. Really, he couldn't have been happier than he was at that very moment. Although he was desperately lacking sleep and was stressed out of his brain with work and the issues he was having with Rebecca, he was glad he had his gorgeous partner and his kids. He would kill for them, he would die for them, he would do everything in his power to make sure they were safe at all times.

"Booth, Booth!"

He was drawn out of his trance and he turned around just in time to see a pair of boxers and a t-shirt being thrown at him. He caught them and laughed at Brennan's face.

"God, you're amazing. I'm a lucky man."

"Don't you know it," Brennan smiled at him

"Now get dressed."

He pulled on his boxers and and padded out of the bathroom.

-B&B-

Christine had been well behaved for the Hodgins'. A dream. Angela had said.

Booth looked in the rear view mirror at his sleeping princess and smiled. Her favourite blanket tucked under her chin as her little fingers wrapped around her bunny. When Christine was born, Angela and Jack had given them a pink bunny, to match the bunny they had received for Michael.

Brennan fiddled with the radio and it landed on a station.

"Up next, Hot Blooded by Foreigner" said the crackly voice of the DJ

"Bones, that's our jam." Booth looked at her with childish enthusiasm.

"I don't know what that means, Booth."

"Our song, Bones. It's our song up next on the radio."

He smiled as the song came on and both he started singing it loud, forgetting that Christine was asleep in the back seat.

Christine started to cry. Brennan leaned over the seat and tried to calm her daughter. At the sound of her mother's voice, Christine fell back asleep.

"Booth, there is our sleeping child in the car. Don't sing so loud." she gave him a playful punch on the upper arm. Her voice sounded angry but her actions showed otherwise and Booth couldn't help but laugh.

Everything was perfect, well almost everything.

Booth had a family he loved, right there with him all the time but something was missing and that was Parker.

The rest of the car ride home was quiet. Booth's brain ticked over as he tried to figure out what he was going to say to Rebecca when he saw her next. The situation with Parker needed to be resolved. Parker was nearly a teenager and boys that age need their fathers. He wanted to do it as soon as possible, he was sick of this hanging over his head.

"Bones? Bones?"

Brennan was snapped out of her daydream.

"Hmm?"

"I think we should go and see Rebecca tomorrow to discuss the situation with Parker. Every second I'm not thinking of you and my kids or a case, my mind is filled with how angry Rebecca makes me." The pain in his voice was almost heart crushing for Brennan to hear.

She reached over and placed her hand on his knee. Stroking her thumb up and down his thigh, she looked at him with reassurance.

"If you think that tomorrow is a good time, we can do that. Are you going to ring her first or are we just going to show up at her doorstep?"

Booth chuckled. "I'll give her a call when we get home. Give her at least a heads up."

"Okay." Brennan smiled and nodded her head.

She turned to face out the window again.

Booth had always been there for her, in times of need. He was strong and loving, caring and considerate but to see him at an ends with this situation made her sad in a way. She knew he was loosing control and when Booth lost control, he got scary. His alpha tendencies came to the foreground and whoever got in his way, be damned!

_Hope you liked this chapter. Again, so so so sorry for the delay in updating. I'm trying to get top of it all. Please leave me a review or if you read my "These Days" series, give me a prompt, as I'm struggling there also._


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: First of all I would like to thank all the people that have read, reviewed and favourited, "The Reunion", "Washing Machine", and "Drabbles." Sorry this chapter took a month to get to you. I've been so busy. I promise that the next chapter will only be about 1-2 weeks. I love you all. I hope you like this angst._

**Chapter 8**

Booth had rung Rebecca to inform her of their visit the following day. Booth hadn't divulged any details of what he wanted to speak about but Rebecca seemed to figure it out. Apparently tomorrow wasn't a good time for Rebecca and she had asked the pair to come over the following Thursday afternoon. She had informed Booth that Parker would not be there, as he had a play date with a boy from school and she would much rather do this without Parker around.

-B&B-

Thursday rolled around and Booth and Brennan had had a very busy week. They were neck deep in a case.

"Booth, you know we can do this when we finish this case." Brennan said as they got into the big black SVU. It was 5pm and Booth had told Brennan he wanted to get to Rebecca's before nightfall.

"Bones, I've waited long enough. I can't wait any longer." Booth's voice was contemplating.

"Okay."

"Thanks Bones." he reached over the centre console and kissed her cheek.

Pulling out of the Jeffersonian car park, Booth rolled down his window for some fresh air. He had been going over the conversation he wanted to have with Rebecca, in his head. All the outcomes were negative ones. Parker only being able to visit 2 days a month. Rebecca moving interstate or to another country, just to keep his son away from him.

Booth wondered where he and Rebecca had lost the communication they once had in regards to Parker.

They arrived at the curb in front of Rebecca's house.

Booth looked to Brennan.

"Just let me talk, okay. I don't want to hear you say 'Anthropologically speaking' or any squint talk. Unless I ask you. I don't mean to sound, you know, pushy but-"

"Booth, I understand." she gave him a reassuring smile. He needed to do this on his own. Parker was his son, not hers. Even though she loved Parker liker her own, she understood that he wasn't.

"The best, you know... you're the best." Booth dropped a kiss on her shoulder.

Walking from the car, Booth put his hands in his pockets and played with the poker chip he always kept there.

Sensing his nervousness, Brennan pulled his left hand out of his pocket and clasped her hand in his. He immediately calmed.

Reaching Rebecca's door, he took a deep breath and knocked.

The sound of footsteps could be heard from inside and Rebecca opened the door.

She didn't smile, rather, she looked at them with contempt.

"Seeley," she nodded.

"Dr. Brennan." her voice was like ice.

"Rebecca, hi. It's Temperance not Dr. Brennan." Booth squeezed her hand as his words warmed her heart.

"I didn't think you were coming," she looked at Brennan and forced a smile.

"Of course I would be coming, Rebecca. What made you think I wouldn't be attending today?"

Even though Booth had asked her not to talk, tried to hold back a grin. He was so proud of his alpha female.

"This involves our son." she moved her finger between herself and Booth.

"And Bones is my partner, I would like her here."

"Come in, then." Rebecca looked defeated already.

The made their way to the lounge room and sat down, while Rebecca went to the kitchen to get drinks.

Booth had a bad case of sewing machine leg and Brennan placed her palm on his knee to stop him shaking.

"Thanks, Bones. Hold you hand there while we're here, okay? I'm extremely nervous."

"Of course. You know that the cause of sewing machine leg is-"

Booth looked at her with annoyance.

"Bones, squint talk."

She bowed her head and whispered, "Sorry."

Rebecca returned with a tray of drinks and set them down on the coffee table, taking a seat on the single arm chair opposite.

"Rebecca, I think you know the reason we are here," he took a deep breath.

Rebecca nodded.

"I would like more time with Parker. I don't just want him every second weekend. I don't want 4 days a month with him and the occasional day you ask me to pick him up from school. Parker is nearly a man, he needs his father,"

Rebecca just nodded and Booth continued.

"Anthropologically speaking," Brennan turned her head at him and smiled. She wondered where he was going with this and she got just a little worried.

"Parker is old enough to be initiated into manhood. A tribe in central Australia, the Warlpiri tribe initiate their young men between twelve and sixteen. They are taken away from their mothers by the other men and shown the ways of the man. Hunting, stories, dancing, only returning to their mothers when they have become a man. I want to show Parker what it's like to be a man. So he may learn and grow into a young man we can both be proud of."

He looked at Brennan and she understood why he had wanted her to abstain from squint talk. She was so proud of him. He had done the research and recited it back to Rebecca with accuracy and dedication.

Rebecca nodded again and then spoke.

"I understand that, Seeley. He is growing up quite fast and he does ask to see you quite a lot. Would you like more visitation?"

Brennan felt Booth's leg start to tremble again and she pressed her hand down harder.

"No, I don't want more visitation. I want joint custody. I want more time with my son. I want to teach him to be a man." Booth's eyes almost drilled a hole into Rebecca.

"Okay, I understand that. I'm so sorry that I've been keeping him from you. I guess I was kinda jealous of your family." Rebecca's face was full of sadness.

"What do you mean, jealous?" Booth asked, confused, because Rebecca never wanted to be a family. Otherwise she would never have turned down his marriage proposal.

"You have a family now, Seeley. Your little girl is gorgeous, Parker has shown me photos," she turned to Brennan.

"Temperance, you're very lucky. You've gotten a wonderful man and a child of your own. I understand Parker calls you Mum now. Don't get my wrong, when I first heard that, I was pissed off. I thought you were trying to take my son, but now I've had time to think about that, I have passed it off as jealousy. I would prefer Parker, not call you Mum, but I can't stop him."

"Rebecca, I have asked him to call me what he feels comfortable with and I have asked him to never call me Mum while he is around you. You are his mother, you will always be and I do not want you to feel like I am overstepping my role as Seeley's partner and mother of his daughter. I love Parker. I love him like a son but I realize that he is not my son. But thank you, I am very grateful for my family." she ran a finger over Booth's knee.

Brennan reached over the table and picked up a glass of lemonade that sat on the tray. She sipped it slowly and returned it to the table in front of her, as the tension in the air grew.

"So..?" Booth looked to Rebecca with a questioning look.

"I agree with you Seeley. I agree that Parker needs to spend more time with you and with his sister. He loves Christine. He loves you and he obviously loves Temperance. I see no issue in joint custody."

"Thank you, Bec. Thank you, really, from the bottom of my heart. I want us to have communication on this issue and use our lawyers as little as possible."

"Yes, yes I think that will be best. I'll get my lawyer onto it right away."

Booth stood and grabbed Brennan's hand.

"Thanks, Bec." he said as he moved out of the lounge room with his hand on Brennan's back.

"Seeley, wait. Can I have a word with you, alone? Please."

"It's okay, Booth. I'll wait in the car." Brennan already had her hand in his pocket, fishing out the car keys.

As Brennan walked down the path to the car, her body tingled. She was glad that the conversation with Rebecca had gone well. She had expected some form of resistance. She was protective of her son. Now that she had Christine, she understood the need to protect. She was also so proud of Booth. He had obviously spent hours reaching tribes and tribal customs and she wondered when he actually had the time to do that.

Back in the house, Booth had sat back down on the couch and waited for Rebecca to start the conversation that was evident on her face. She looked guilty and remorseful and for a moment, Booth was scared about what he was going to hear.

_AN: I know, I know, you hate me for leaving it there but I felt like I needed to._

_Reviews would be great, please don't read and run._

_If you would like to PM me a word for my Drabbles I would appreciate it._


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: This chapter is longer than my previous ones and I that was even after I decided to cut it down. Enjoy this chapter, and thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter and to all the love I have been getting for "Drabbles."_

_Please read and review =)_

**Chapter 9**

Rebecca paced the lounge room. She ran her fingers through her hair.

Taking a deep breath she sat on the edge of the armchair.

"What's wrong, Bec?" Booth was genuinely concerned for his ex girlfriend.

"I, I have to tell you the truth. I have to tell you why I lied to you. Tell you why I was truly keeping Parker from you. Now, please listen to me. Please, don't judge me."

Booth looked at her.

"Of course." he nodded for her to continue.

"Three months ago, I lost my job. I really don't want to get into why I lost it but I did. Then Shane, the guy I was seeing for a while, well he broke my heart. I caught him cheating on me with some two bit slut. Then I thought about you and your new family and I realized that I made a mistake twelve years ago. I should have said yes to you, Seeley. I look at you and Temperance, you have this lovely little family and I pick up all these dead beat guys. I can't settle down. I'm not comfortable with any guy. Parker is the only guy in my life, that actually makes me happy. My son, our son, is the love of my life. He is so important to me because he is a part of you as well. I don't want you to think that I'm admitting I'm still in love with you, I'm not. I just came to realize that after Shane cheated on me, no man could fill your shoes. I sort of got sad for a while. A little overwhelmed. Being depressed is depressing and it's just a vicious circle. It never ends.

Then last week I just couldn't get out of bed. Parker had been hounding me all week to let him spend more time with you and I honestly think everything just got to much for me to handle. I went to the doctor to see if there was anything he could give me, because I was sleeping nearly all day and finding it hard to get to sleep at night. He diagnosed me with depression. A mild case but depression all the same. Parker doesn't know, but he is the only thing that keeps me awake, he keeps me going. I get out of bed for his smile. I drop him off at school and I come home and go back to bed," she trailed off and tried to fight back the tears.

"When you dropped him off the other day, he was so excited about the model plane that you had built together. The smile on his face was plastered there for about four days. I'm trying to be strong for both myself and Parker and I just want to keep him close all the time. But you're right, he does need his father. I can't be this selfish. I think I need to get away for a while, with Parker. Maybe go away upstate to my parents and just get some fresh country air." she took a deep breath.

Booth sat, shocked.

"Bec, why didn't you call me? I would have come right over."

"I didn't call you because you're busy with work, with your new family. I didn't want to disturb you and your life."

"Oh, don't be silly. You are a part of my life. You are the mother of my son. Nothing in this world is going to change that. I love you because you gave me my boy."

"What about Temperance? Wouldn't she get jealous or angry?"

"Bones isn't as cold as everyone thinks. She would understand. I know she would." he got up from the couch and pulled Rebecca to her feet, crushing her into a tight, Seeley Booth hug.

"Thanks, Seeley," she broke away from him and pecked his cheek.

"So about taking Parker away?" she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"How long for?"

"About 3 weeks, I've already asked my parents if we can stay with them and they would love to see us."

Grabbing her into another hug, he spoke softy. "Whatever you need, when will you leave?"

"Saturday, I know it's your weekend, I'm sorry." she mumbled into his chest.

He broke them apart.

"Okay." Is all he said.

"You're angry?"

"No, I'm not. I understand. Parker will be therapy for you. His smile and laughter has that effect."

"Thank you, Seeley. Really, thank you."

"Can I see Parker tomorrow afternoon please? I want to say goodbye."

"I'll drop him over at 6pm and I'll pick him up Saturday morning." Rebecca gave a half smile.

Booth nodded, "Thank you."

He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, opening it and then turning around to Rebecca.

He put on his jacket and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Brennan was watching from the car and saw the peck on the cheek. Deep down she knew she should be jealous but she wasn't. She knew it was a friendly thing.

Pulling her eyes away from the exchange at the door, she turned back to the text message she was writing to Angela. Angela again had offered to take Christine from daycare so they could come and speak to Rebecca. Typing the last few words she read the message over.

_Ange, thank you for picking Christine up from daycare. What does it mean if someone pecks their ex on the cheek?_

She thought she would ask Angela about the peck, anyway. Angela was very adept at reading social situations.

She hit the send button just as Booth opened the driver's side door and hopped in the SVU.

"Everything okay?" she asked him as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Yeah, Bec just wanted to tell me some things."

"Oh?" Brennan was wondering why Booth was being blunt about it.

"Yeah, I'll tell you after dinner. I'm starved. Let's go get Christine and then some Thai food." he smiled at her as he started the truck and pulled out into the quiet suburban street.

Brennan's phone beeped.

Opening up her text messages she noticed it was Angela.

"_Bren, don't worry, okay? It's a sign of friendship. Pecks on the cheek are nothing to worry about. See you soon."_

Brennan sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. If Angela said it alright, it was.

**B&B**

They had enjoyed a quiet dinner of Thai and wine on the couch. Christine was fast asleep in her room and her little breaths could be heard softy through the baby monitor on the coffee table.

Brennan's head was on Booth's right shoulder, wine glass in hand.

"Booth?" Brennan mumbled.

"Yeah Bones." he stroked her hair.

"What did Rebecca want to talk to you about this afternoon? Was is about Parker? If you don't want to tell me, I will understand." Brennan's voice was a little disconsolate.

"We don't have any secrets, Bones. We are a family, you are my partner, in more ways than one. Of course I am going to share things with you. I just needed some time to process what Rebecca had to say. Yes, it is in part, about Parker, but." he sat up and pushed Brennan's head from his shoulder. He tucked his legs up underneath him, lotus position, and turn his body so his right shoulder now bumped the back of the couch. He grabbed Brennan's hands in his and held them tight. Brennan shifted her position on the couch to mimic Booth's.

"But, Rebecca disclosed something to me today. Something quite personal. She has been struggling with depression for the last couple of weeks. She lost her job and her boyfriend," Brennan just nodded and he continued.

"She admitted to me that she is jealous of our little family and that she made a mistake saying no to my marriage proposal. She is _not_ still in love with me. She has been keeping Parker from me because he is the only thing that keeps her happy. He is her reason to wake up in the morning. She wants to take him away for three weeks, up to her parents house, upstate. She said she needs to get away. Parker is coming over tomorrow night and Rebecca will pick him up on Saturday morning." Booth hadn't realized he had held his breath the entire time and he let it flow out of him, heavy like lead.

Brennan brought his hands up to her mouth and kissed them gently.

Concern was written all over her face.

Taking a deep breath she asked, "Does Parker know?"

Booth shook his head, "No, he doesn't and I suppose Rebecca will tell him while they are away."

Pulling him towards her, Brennan smash her lips on his and he inhaled her scent. Their tongues explored each other, tenderly for a few moments and she broke away. Cupping her hands to his face, she looked into his big brown eyes, pecking his lips, one last time.

"Don't worry, Parker will be fine. He will cope, he is a strong boy. Rebecca will get what she needs. Depression can easily be treated with medication and therapy. Do you think this is why she agreed so easily to joint custody?"

"I think so. I think it finally hit her that if Parker means so much to her, imagine what he means to me. She loves him because he is her son but also because he is a part of me, too."

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity, just staring into each other's eyes, lost.

"Come on, Booth. Let's go to bed and worry about all of this in the morning." Brennan got up off the couch, grabbed the baby monitor and went to check on Christine.

Booth rubbed his hand over the rough stubble of the day. Sighing, he got up off the couch, turned off the lights and climbed the stairs two at a time. Reaching the bathroom, he took off his clothes, except his boxers. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and wondered why his life was being turned upside down by a woman be had long forgotten about. By a woman that was only joined to him by a young boy he called his son. Their son, she had reminded him. A part of them. After splashing cold water on his face and brushing his teeth, he headed for bed. He wanted to hug Brennan and hold on to her tight. He needed something happy in his life right now and very few people could give him that, thankfully two of them were in the next room. One would come back into the bedroom and undress, pull on her cute little sleep shorts and tank top and climb into bed with him. They would snuggle under the blankets while she dropped kisses on his chest.

Pulling the covers back, he slid into bed. Getting comfortable, he waited for Brennan to come to bed and he didn't have to wait long.

"She okay?" Booth questioned as Brennan shut their bedroom door and put the monitor down on the dresser.

"She's fine, I just watched her for a while. She looks like you when she sleeps." A smile broke out over her face.

Booth chuckled, "I thought she looked like you," he outstretched his arms. "Come here!"

Brennan padded over to Booth and straddled his lap.

Booth put his hands on her hips and lent up to kiss her lips.

Brennan's hair curtained her face as she slowly kissed him. Pushing one hand up, Booth tucked her hair behind her ear and broke the kiss.

"Thank you, Bones." his voice, soft and tender.

"Hmm, what for?" her hands trailing down his bare chest.

"For being my girlfriend and the mother or my child and my partner. I don't thank you enough. I really don't, I'm sorry." He grabbed her hand off his chest and kissed her palm.

"Booth, it's okay. You show it. You show it all the time," She kissed him again.

"Okay," she said as she pulled away from the kiss. "I have to get ready for bed." she smiled at him and got up off the bed.

Booth fell back into the pillows and listened to the running water coming from the bathroom. The water was shut off and he was nearly asleep as Brennan walked out of the bathroom and slowly pulling her top off. Booth's eyes follow her as she dropped the shirt on the floor. Booth let out a growl as her cotton covered breasts were reveled to him. She unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off, leaving no room for the imagination, as her cotton g-string came into light.

"Jesus Bones, seriously?" Booth moaned from the bed. "It's like a fucking strip show. Do you have to do it so slow and sensual like that. And what the hell are you wearing? Why do tiny pieces of cotton turn me on like that."

"Do you want me to stop?" A sly grin plastered her face.

"Oh, hell no."

Brennan pulled off her panties and pulled her arms out of her bra. Reaching back and undoing the clasp, the bra dropped to the floor and she stood there naked.

"Sweet baby Jesus, I'm going to hell." Booth's voice was plagued with sin.

She walked over to his side of the bed and pulled the covers off him. Grabbing his now tented boxers, she pulled them down and off. She climbed into bed and laid her body flat against his. His erection laying hard and flat between them.

Moving her lips to his ear, she whispered, "I just want to lay cuddled with you naked for a while. I just want to kiss you and touch you and I want you to just lay there with me. Show me you are thankful, show me with your soft and warm touch." she nibbled on his ear then kissed down his throat. Her hands in his hair and her body wriggling over his erection.

He just nodded.

She slid off his body, her head finding it's favourite spot on his chest and her right arm draped over his waist, her hand just inches from where he wanted it to be.

He trailed his finger over her back, making lazy patterns. He kissed her hair and inhaled her sweet scent of jasmine and baby powder.

Fingers began moving over his hips and down his thighs, missing his erection on purpose.

"Bones, you know when we just snuggle and lay here, sometimes that's better than sex. Even though I feel like I'm going to burst, here. All day while we are at work, I daydream about you. What you look like under your clothes, what your skin feels like under my fingertips. What your skin tastes like under my lips. Your screams and moans and the way you do that cute little 'ahh' before your orgasm hits you and you shatter into a million bliss filled pieces. I love you. Always have and always will."

She looked up at him and smiled. No words could express the love she had for this man. 'I love you.' was never ever going to be enough and they both knew saying it was redundant.

_AN: Hope you enjoyed the angst and the fluffy stuff at the end. Hold on tight, the next few chapters are going to take you for a ride. Please review, your words encourage me to write faster =)_

_I'm still writing Drabbles, if you want to inbox me a word._

_Much love..._


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Thank you for coming back to read this chapter. Sorry it's taken me a little longer to get this to you. I had a little bit of writer's block half way through and my muse didn't turn up to work for a few days. She is back and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you read, please do not run... Reviews keep me writing and if you like this story, tell me =)_

**Chapter 10**

Booth was awoken by a cry he immediately knew was his daughter's. He looked at the clock on the bedside table; 2:30am.

Brennan stirred next to him. "Booth?" she questioned, still half asleep.

"Shh, baby. Go back to sleep, I'll get her." he planted a kiss on her shoulder and she turned over, asleep before her back was turned to him. Booth got up out of bed and pulled his boxers on. He padded out of the bedroom and down the hall to his little girl's room. She was screaming at this stage and Booth bent down to pick her up.

"Oh, Christine. It's okay, baby girl, it's okay." he bounced her softly on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and she felt hot under his lips. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead and she felt like she was on fire.

"Shh, shhh," Booth said as he walked out of her room and back down the hall to Brennan. "It's okay, we are going to Mummy, shhh."

Booth walked back into the bedroom and Brennan was sound asleep.

"Bones, Bones wake up." he sat on her side of the bed and turned the lamp on.

"Hmm?" she woke and palmed the sleep from her eyes.

"Bones, I think Christine has a fever." Brennan could hear her daughter's muffled sobs and the worry in Booth's voice, so she opened her eyes. Sitting up, she reached for Christine. "Let me see. Here baby girl, come to mummy." Booth handed her over to Brennan and she cradled Christine in her arms. Bending down she placed her lips on Christine's forehead.

Looking up at Booth with worried eyes, she asked him to get the baby thermometer from the bathroom. Seeing her worry, Booth quickly did what was asked of him. He came back with the thermometer and handed it to Brennan.

Brennan placed the device at the back of Christine's neck and it read 39.7˚C.

"39.7, Booth. Get me a cold wash cloth, please." Brennan looked at to him with love.

Booth again, did what was asked of him, with no questions. His little girl was sick, he knew that. Coming back from the bathroom, he handed the wash cloth to Brennan, who put it on Christine's forehead.

"What do we do now, Bones? Do we need to take her to the hospital? Rebecca did this with Parker, is it the same with babies as it is for children?" Booth's voice was shaky.

"Booth, look at me, come here," he moved closer to Brennan and she reached out her hand. "It's going to be okay. She will be fine. We just have to watch if her temperature gets higher," Christine had calmed down a little bit and was now looking up to her mother. "It might be that she is teething. That can cause pain and discomfort. We just have to sit up with her for a while. You can go back to sleep if you want." she kissed his hand.

"No way, Bones. This is something we are doing together," he smiled at her.

"I'll just do some paperwork and we will sit up with her for as long as we need." Booth kissed Christine on the top of the head and got up to collect his paperwork.

Brennan stroked her daughter's back and rocked herself back and forth. Christine's eyes slowly closed and the little girl was off to sleep. Brennan bent her head back to rest on the headboard and closed her eyes. Booth came back into their bedroom with an armful of paperwork and slowly lowered himself back into bed, pulling the covers over him again. Propping his pillow against the headboard he looked over to Brennan. Her head rested on the headboard, her eyes closed and he wondered if she was asleep again. He was startled as she opened her eyes.

"Booth, thank you." she turned her head and looked at him.

"Why, Bones?" he put his right hand on her thigh.

"For sitting up with us." she smiled at him.

"Of course. We are in this together, Bones. You and me and our daughter. She finally asleep?" he said, tossing his head to his daughter.

"Yes, hopefully she will sleep for a while and we can get some sleep too. Maybe we should slide her cot in here with us."

"Hmm, okay, if you think that will help. I'll go and drag it in." Booth moved the open paperwork on his lap to the bed and got up slowly, as to not rock the bed.

"Careful of your back, Booth. Please."

Luckily Christine's room wasn't far and Booth was back within a few minutes, dragging the cot as quietly as he could.

He set it by Brennan's side of the bed and Brennan got up from the bed. Carefully she moved Christine from her arms to place her down and she awoke. Within seconds she was crying at the top of her lungs.

"Shhh, shh Christine. Shhh baby girl. It's alright. Alright, alright. Booth, I think she just wants to be held for a while. I'll try and feed her and maybe she will fall into a deeper sleep." Brennan got back into bed and Booth pulled the covers over her legs.

"I feel helpless," Booth said as he was pacing at the foot of the bed. "I should know what to do, I read all those baby books."

"Booth, sit down with us and cuddle me. Stop your pacing, it's just a small fever. We just have to make sure it doesn't go any higher." her look was reassuring. He sat down on the bed again and pulled the paperwork up to his lap. Leaning over, he kissed Brennan's cheek.

"I overreacted, didn't I? I overreacted like that day with Parker, when I had that irrational thought."

"You're a father, Booth. It's your job to worry about your children. Like I've said before, you are an excellent father. Parker and Christine are lucky to have you." she looked into his eyes, hugging him with her stare.

They got comfortable, Booth was doing his paperwork and Brennan was breastfeeding Christine. Time slipped by and Booth looked over at the clock. It was 3:15 and he was almost a waking zombie. Brennan got up from the bed, Christine heavy and asleep in her arms. She placed her down in the cot and got back into bed. Snuggling up to Booth's side, she planted a kiss on his bare shoulder and said, "We should try and get some sleep just incase she wakes up again." she slid down underneath the covers.

"I think that's a good idea, Bones." he picked up the paperwork from his lap and carefully put it on the bedside table. Turning the lamp off, he snuggled back under the covers and pulled Brennan close to him. His nose just inches from hers. Reaching his lips out he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Turning over to snuggle her back into his hard chest, they were asleep before either of them knew it.

-B&B-

Brennan fought to go back to her dream. In her sleepy state she thought the crying she heard was in her head until she realized Christine was now awake and screaming. Opening her eyes, she sat up quickly in bed and Booth's arm fell from her side. Looking over Booth's shoulder to the clock on the bedside table, they had only been asleep for half an hour and the clock read; 3:45am.

Not caring if she woke Booth, she ripped the covers off and attended to her daughter.

Picking her up from the cot, she ushered calming words to her daughter.

"Okay baby, shhh," she bounced her slowly up and down.

"Booth! Booth, wake up. Booth!"

"What? huh?" Booth sat bolt upright in bed. "Hey, what? I'm up, I'm up."

Hearing Christine cry, Booth turned his head to face Brennan.

"Can you just check her temperature while I hold her?" Brennan kissed the top of Christine's head.

Booth got up and grabbed the thermometer from the bedside table and placed it on the back of Christine's neck. "40˚C, Bones. It went up. What do we do now?"

"See if we have any children's liquid paracetamol in the bathroom."

Booth looked at Brennan with worry. She palmed his cheek. "She is going to be just fine, Booth. Don't worry, please. She can sense it, I can feel her tighten her body. Just relax and she will relax too."

"Sorry." her words eased him a little and he went to check the medicine cabinet.

"Oh Booth," Brennan called into the bathroom. "Get me a latex glove while you are in there. They are in the bottom draw"

Booth found the paracetamol and come back with it and a glove in his hand.

"Why do you need a glove, Bones?" he looked at her with question in his eyes.

"I just want to see if she is teething and because she won't settle long enough for me to wash my hands before I stick them in her mouth, the glove is the next best thing. Can you put it on my hand for me please." Brennan shifted Christine's weight to her left hip and gave Booth her right hand.

Christine's face was bright red and tears streamed down her face as Booth put the glove on Brennan's hand.

Brennan opened Christine's mouth and stuck her pointer finger in along her gums. They were swollen and Christine tried to move away when Brennan's finger glided over her gums. She kissed her on the head and looked to Booth.

"She's teething, I'll give her some paracetamol and hopefully that will ease her pain and we can all get some sleep." Booth measured out 5ml of the pain relieving liquid into the syringe and feed it to Christine, making sure she swallowed all of it.

Brennan nursed Christine until she fell asleep and then put her down again. Taking off the glove and throwing it in the bin next to the bedside table, she rolled her neck and looked down at her daughter. "Sleep, sweetheart." she smiled and got back into bed, hoping sleep would come to the three of them.

-B&B-

It had been a hard day at work for Booth. He had paperwork up to his ears and it was due in the next day. He was tired because he and Brennan had been up with Christine four times in the middle of the night. He got limited sleep and was a walking zombie around the office. He had taken a short nap at 2pm but was still very tired. Brennan had stayed home with Christine. Her temperature had gone down but she was still sick.

Looking at the clock on his desk, he pushed his chair back and got up, pulling his jacket off the back of the chair. He reached down and turned his computer off. He was looking forward to getting home. He was excited to see Parker, to kiss Brennan and see how his little girl was.

Walking out of his office at 4.30 on a Friday afternoon was a rarity and he bathed in the fact that he didn't have to be back there until Monday. Reaching the elevator, he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial one.

"Hey, Bones," he said after 3 short rings. "I'm just leaving the office. Do we need anything at home? Is Christine okay?"

After hearing that he didn't need to stop at the store and that his daughter was fine, he stepped into the elevator that took him down to his car.

-B&B-

Booth got home in record time, the traffic was just starting to hit peak hour when he left the office but he somehow managed to miss it.

Walking in the front door, he was greeted by the smell of macaroni and cheese and the happy, healthy sounding little giggle of Christine, who was playing in her playpen. He smiled and took a deep breath in and headed towards to kitchen. He took off his jacket and tie and slung them over the back of the kitchen chair.

"Hiya Bones. That smells amazing. Are you making this because you know it's my favourite?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yes and because I know Parker likes it too. Nothing less than the best for my two favourite guys."

"Aww," he dropped a kiss on her neck. "Thank you. How was Christine today?"

"She was fine when you left but at about 8:30 she started screaming again and so I had to give her more pain relief. She seems to be a little more settled now. Her temperature is higher than normal but nothing to worry about. You look tired. It's only 4:45, Booth. You should go and have a nap for half an hour. You must be so tired." she continued stirring the pot in front of her.

"What about you?" Booth pulled away and looked into her eyes. "You must be tired too."

"I had a sleep when Christine did this afternoon. I'm alright. Go to sleep, I'll wake you in thirty minutes." she pecked him on the lips.

He grabbed her around the waist and drew her closer to him, smashing his lips to hers. She melted into him, allowing their tongues to find each other. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away form her, braking the kiss.

He smiled and headed towards the stairs.

Once he reached their bedroom he unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop to the floor, followed by his pants, which made a clinking sound as his cocky belt buckled hit the wooden floor.

He didn't even bother pulling back the covers as he dropped, face first onto the bed, his head hitting the pillows with a soft flop.

-B&B-

Brennan busied herself in the kitchen getting dinner ready, when she looked at the clock and realized it was 5:30. Turning the stove off, she went upstairs to wake Booth.

She turned the door handle of their bedroom and smiled as she saw Booth laying flat on his stomach in only his boxers. She crawled up the bed and straddled his thighs. Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on his shoulder, then one on his ear and whispered, "Booth, it's time to get up."

He fluttered his eyes open and moaned at her.

"I was having a wonderful dream, Bones. You were naked, it was fantastic."

"I'm sure it was. I look great naked," she bit his ear. "Now, up. Parker will be here soon and I'm sure you want to shower."

She got off him and headed towards the door, leaving him to have a shower.

Brennan pulled out the plates and cutlery and put them on the kitchen island. Opening the third draw under the bench, she pulled out the place mats and coasters and put them on the top of the bench as well. She turned back to the stove and poured the macaroni and cheese into a big oven-safe dish and sprinkled cheese over the top, then transferred it to the hot waiting oven.

She was tired, truth be told she only had a twenty minute nap this afternoon and she felt like she was a bit of a zombie. Picking up the plates, she set about setting the table. She made sure everything was in its rightful order and then moved to the playpen to watch Christine play for a while. The soft giggle of her daughter always filled her heart. Christine looked up to her mother and giggled, amused that her mother was watching her. Brennan lent down and stroked her daughter's hair. Christine giggled again.

"Mama." she clapped her hands together.

"Oh my God, Christine," Brennan was smiling from ear to ear. She picked her daughter up and cuddled her.

"Your first word. BOOTH!" Brennan ran up the stairs with Christine.

Booth came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips.

"What? Is she okay?" he looked at Christine and then to Brennan.

Excitedly, she nodded, "Yes she is fine. She just said her first word." Brennan grinned.

Booth's heart melted. He was so happy that his baby girl had said her first word but also annoyed that he missed it. He bent down and kissed her head.

"What did she say?" he just couldn't wipe the smile off his face, he didn't think anything could right now.

"Mama." Brennan beamed with pride.

"Mama Bones. See, I told you." Booth grabbed his girls into a tight hug.

"Her little voice is very cute, I'm sorry you weren't there, Booth." she looked at him with worry.

'Oh no, Bones. It's fine," he looked at Christine. "Did you say 'Mama'? Did you make your mummy smile, huh?" He kissed her head and she cooed at him.

"We are so proud of you, Christine. Here take her for a minute, I want to check the food." she handed Christine off to Booth and started walking out of the bedroom. Christine put her arms out for her mother, "Mama."

Brennan turned and looked at Booth, they both smiled.

"That is the sweetest sound I've ever heard, Bones."

"I know, isn't it just." she smiled and left the room. Booth moved to sit on the bed with Christine.

"I'll be there to see your first steps. I promise." he cuddled his little girl tight.

-B&B-

It was 6.10pm and Brennan and Booth were curled up on the couch, waiting for Parker to arrive. As they sat there, Christine played loudly in her playpen. She looked so much healthier than the previous night, as she smacked her blocks down. Booth was sitting tense in the chair, watching her.

"Booth, relax okay," Brennan planted a kiss on his neck. "I know you'll miss him, but I'm sure he will be allowed to call you while he is away." she patted his thigh.

"I know, Bones. I just can't wait until he isn't property anymore. He's nearly twelve. He needs to feel secure."

"We can give him that. Relax." she planted another sweet kiss on his neck and trailed her lips to his jaw, kissing him as she went. Moving out of his arms, she shifted her weight and lifted her left leg over his, to straddle his thighs. She kissed his chin and her tongue flicked out of her mouth to trail over his stubble. His hands found her hips and he pushed her away, saying, "Bones, Parker will be here soon." she stopped her ministrations, smiled at him and continued, mumbling on his lips, "I don't care." her voice was soft and she purred like a happy kitten. Her mouth trapped his and she kissed him hard. Her tongue asked for permission to enter his mouth and as if on auto-pilot, his mouth opened for her and he moaned. The kiss was deep and tongues probed. "Bones! Bones, Christine is right there." she captured his lips again and pecked him softly. "She's six months old, Booth. She doesn't know any better and we are just kissing." she trailed her fingernails down his throat and to his shirt.

"If we continue, you know where this is-" he was stopped mid sentence as Brennan ground her hips over his erection.

"Where _is_ this going?" her words dripped from her lips with lust.

"This is quickly heading in the direction of 'Seeley cums in his pants' if you don't stop grinding against me, Bones." she continued her grinding as he moaned, warnings tumbling from his lips in faux protest.

"Bones, really, please stop. I do not want to cum in my pants." he kissed her softly. She stopped and looked into his eyes.

Their gaze was broken by Booth's cell phone ringing in the suit jacket he had left over the back of the kitchen chair. Brennan stood up so he could get his phone.

Not noticing the number, he answered with, "Booth!" Listening for a few moments, Brennan saw his face turn ghostly white as the colour drained from his cheeks. His body stiffened and his fist curled into a tight ball. Brennan, worried for him, got up off the couch and slung an arm around him. He turned his head to her, looking into her eyes in terror. Brennan could hear, _"Mr Booth? Mr Booth are you there?"_ coming from the speaker of the phone. Booth swallowed hard, nodded and said, "Yes, thank you. I will be right there." he ended the call and slumped into the chair and looked at Brennan. His eyes were in shock. He held her gaze for a moment and then burst out in tears.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_AN: I know, I know... cliffhanger. I'm sorry but this is a great place to stop... *evil laugh* _

_For all of you wondering, Christine's temperature was 103˚F._

_Please review if you liked it, even if you didn't. I enjoy reading what you guys think._

_New chapter up soon._


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: So sorry it's taken me a while to update. I was half way through this chapter when I did some pretty bad damage to my right wrist. I have been told by the doctor to rest it for 6 weeks but I just had to get this chapter finished for you, as I left you on a cliff._

_I strongly suggest maybe some chocolate or alcohol while you are reading this. _

_Again, thank you to everyone that is reading this story and for all the lovely reviews._

**Chapter 11**

Lights flashed and the siren blared as Booth put his foot down on the gas and sped towards George Washington University Hospital. He dodged and weaved through traffic, mounted a curb and drove on the wrong side of the quiet road for a few seconds.

He was frantic and uneasy. The doctor hadn't said much to him, just that he should come as quickly as possible. He pulled up to the emergency road entrance and hoped out of the car. Not waiting for Brennan to unbuckle Christine, he ran inside.

He reached reception and no one was attending.

"Excuse me, excuse me. I need your help!" Booth shouted to anyone that would listen.

A nurse appeared at reception, her name was Marita, Booth noted her badge.

"Sir, calm down, how can I help you?" the nurse said calmly.

"A young boy, Parker Booth and his mother, Rebecca Stinson were bought in about 15 minutes ago. I need to see them. Right now. Or a doctor. I need some facts." Booth was on edge, his hands were shaking, his mind racing and his whole body was covered in sweat. Marita nodded at him and picked up the phone to page a doctor.

"Doctor Diaz to reception please, paging Doctor Diaz." the nurse said calmly into the phone.

"Please sir, take a seat and the doctor will be right with you."

Too nervous to sit, Booth paced around the emergency waiting room. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Brennan. "I'm waiting on the doctor, interpret for me?" his eyes met hers and she nodded a yes, then kissed his lips softly.

"Mr Booth?" A doctor approached them. "I'm doctor Erica Diaz." she outstretched her hand for Booth to shake. "Seeley Booth." Booth shook the doctor's hand with a weak smile. "Please follow me, I do not want to discuss this out here." she said as she pulled a swipe card out of her pocket and fed it through the reader of the big double doors.

Booth and Brennan followed behind her and into a room that was obviously her office.

"Please take a seat," she gestured to the two seats opposite her desk.

Booth and Brennan sat down and Christine played with her mother's hair while Brennan tried to hold her still.

"What is going on?" Booth finally broke. "I want to see my son and I want to see Rebecca. Please tell me what happened?" Brennan reached out her hand and laced it into Booth's. She caressed his palm with her thumb,

"Your son and his mother were involved in a car crash tonight. Ms Stinson is in surgery now, she is in a critical condition with internal bleeding, a broken tibia and femur and a fractured skull. She has some swelling and bleeding of the brain and they are trying to stabilize her. A rib punctured her lung and they are working as hard as they can to stop the bleeding. Your son has head trauma from the whiplash, but no fractures to his skull. He is in a coma in the children's ward. He also has a clean break of the radius and ulna on his left arm and a few cuts and bruises. We are worried that there might be some bleeding in Parker's brain, so we may have to order a CT or MRI. He should be fine, Mr Booth. Ms Stinson is the one we are worried about at the moment," Doctor Diaz paused for a moment before she continued. "Do you have any medical related questions for me?" Booth looked at Brennan, she shook her head.

"Mr Booth, I am going to have to get you to sign this form, stating that you are Parker's guardian and that all questions relating to his health are to be directed at you until his mother is conscious." she slid a clipboard across her desk, towards him. He picked it up and read it. "I want Bones, I mean, Temperance to sign this too. I want her to act as Parker's proxy also. She is the doctor." he smiled and winked at her.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier," she outstretched her hand. "Doctor Temperance Brennan. Booth looked like a man possessed so I just stayed quiet." The two doctors shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Doctor Brennan. I'm sorry Mr Booth but Doctor Brennan cannot sign this form as she is not related to Parker or his legal guardian. The only way she can make a decision is if you want to appoint her as one of Parker's doctors."

"It's alright I understand, Doctor Diaz," Booth mumbled and looked back to the form. "She isn't an MD anyway." He looked up from the form and said sorry to her in the way of a look. She reassured him that it was going to be alright.

"Mr Booth, the police are waiting for you in the waiting room, they want to explain to you what happened."

"I want to see my son first, please." He read the rest of the form and signed his name at the bottom. He stood up and handed the clipboard back to the doctor and she lead them from the room.

"Booth, I'm going to go and get Christine's stroller. Can I have the keys please?" She held out her hand to him.

He got the keys out of his pocket and handed them to her.

"Room 7416, Doctor Brennan." Said Doctor Diaz as she lead Booth to the elevator.

Booth mades his way up to Parker's room, with Dr. Diaz. He took a deep breath as he left the Doctor by the door and entered Parker's room. He looked so small in the big hospital bed. His tuffs of dirty blonde hair laid spread on the pillow and his face was hidden behind a bandage on his cheek. Booth sat on the edge of the bed and took Parker's hand in his. He stroked his thumb over his son's hand. How different he looked, laying still in the bed, where weeks ago he was running around after a model plane they had built, playing hide and seek with his sister and just being an eleven year old boy. "Parker, it's Dad. Can you hear me?" Booth fought back the tears that threatened to stream down his face. He knew that talking to people in comas could help, so he sucked up his tears and spoke softly. "Parker, I'm here and Bones is here too and your sister. We are all here buddy, open your eyes or squeeze my hand if you can hear me." Booth hoped for a moment but no movement came. He put his head down on Parker's leg and stayed as still as he possibly could.

Brennan watched Booth from the small window in the door to Parker's room. He was broken, Booth was a strong man, but he was broken into a million pieces. She stood and watched for a few minutes before pushing the handle down and quietly pushed Christine's stroller into the room. She parked Christine by the small couch that was against the wall and the little girl slept in peace, unaware of what her brother was currently going through.

"Booth," She said softly as she put her hand on his back. "How is he?"

Booth lifted his head and looked at Brennan. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks wet with tears and his hair was sticking up in all different directions. He got up off the bed and enveloped Brennan in his arms. He kissed up her neck and to her lips and the kiss was slow and soft and full of love. A kiss that asked her to stay and be patient with him. She kissed him back just as softly and then they pulled apart, foreheads touching, they just stood there.

"He's okay, I think. He looks so small in that bed." In that moment he snapped. He pushed Brennan away from him and mumbled that he had to go and see the police to ask what happened. He opened the door and he was gone in a second. Brennan took over the still warm spot on Parker's bed and stroked his hair.

-B&B-

Booth didn't have to walk far, when he found the two police officers waiting for him in a visitors waiting area. They saw him approaching and they took in a breath. His broad shoulders were pulled back and his chest puffed out. No signs of his red eyes or wet cheeks could be seen as he stopped a meter from them. "Mr Booth?" The older officer asked. "Agent Booth." Booth outstretched his hand and the officer shook it.

"I'm officer Williams and this," he pointed to the younger officer, "is officer Thomas." Booth shook his hand also.

"Agent Booth, as I'm sure you are aware, we are here to discuss the accident involving Ms Rebecca Stinson and your son, Parker Booth." Booth nodded and officer Williams continued, "At approximately 5.45pm, Ms Stinson was stopped at a red light. A drunk driver rear ended her car at quite a speed and that pushed her into the flow of traffic. She was T-Boned in the middle of the intersection by a SUV and the impact was that severe, that the car in which your family was traveling in, was spun at such a speed that the car flipped over onto it's roof. The driver of the car that rear ended Ms Stinson has been charged with DUI, reckless driving causing serious injury, and car theft." Officer Williams waited for the information to register in Booth's brain. Booth slumped down into a chair and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thank you officers, I would appreciate it if you kept me informed of any other developments in the case. I'm sure you have my phone number."

"Yes, Agent Booth, I will contact you with any and all information. I hope your son and wife are going to be alright."

Booth looked up at the officers, "Rebecca isn't my wife, she is just Parker's mother. But thank you, I appreciate the well wishes."

"Sorry, I was unaware of the relationship between you and Ms Stinson." Officer Williams was flush with embarrassment. "Excuse me, I have to get back to my son, thank you again." Booth got up from the chair and walked back to Parker's room. He was beating himself up about the situation. _If only I hadn't insisted on seeing Parker before Rebecca took him away for a month. Don't do that to yourself, Seeley, he is your son, you have a right to see him. If only I had insisted that I pick him up, then they would not have been at that intersection at that time. _He reached Parker's room and peered in the little window in the door. Brennan had taken his place on the bed, she was stroking his hair and whispering to him. His son and his woman. She had grown as a person, in the eight years he had known her. She was not cold, like everyone assumed. She was warm and touching and she had the biggest heart and capacity to love. This woman, his woman, the mother of his daughter and the surrogate mother to his son. His family, his _family. _ He never thought she would be his, that he would be hers and yet, here they were. He pushed open the door and Brennan turned her head to greet him. She gave him a huge smile as he sat down on the couch. "What did they say?" she asked him in a tentative voice. Booth told her what the officers had said and she got up from the bed and sat next to him. She wrapped her left arm around his shoulders and brought him close to her. His head fell to her chest and she kissed the top of his head. He wrapped his arm around her neck and reached his head up to plant a soft, loving kiss on her throat.

-B&B-

Booth was asleep on the couch as Brennan stepped outside the room. She put her phone to her ear and waited for her best friend to pick up.

"_Hey Bren," _came Angela's voice.

"Hi Ange, um I have a favour to ask you and I'm sorry to have to ask you again, but can you take Christine for the night? I know she isn't well and I'm sorry to do this to you."

"_You and studly need more sexy time?" _Angela said in a chuckle.

"No, Ange. It's Parker and Rebecca, there was a car accident and they are in the hospital. I just need you to take Christine."

"_Oh honey, I'm sorry. Is Booth okay?"_ Angela didn't wait for an answer before she continued, _"Of course Jack and I can take her. Which hospital are you at?"_

"George Washington. Thank you so much Ange, room 7416. See you soon." Brennan heard Angela mumble something as she took the phone away from her ear and hung up. She quietly snuck back into the room and was greeted by a snore from Booth. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his knee. He shifted and then his eyes were on her. He took one look at her and smiled. Even through everything that was happening, he was so glad that she was with him. Here in the room, in his life, in his heart. She was everywhere, her scent was intoxicating and he was addicted to her. She was his drug, he wanted to inject her into his veins. Everyday. The night they kissed outside of the pool hall, he vowed to get this girl. He stopped gambling because now she was the gamble. She was his new addiction. "I love you, Bones. I fucking love you. Everything that you are. I love it, I love you. I just, don't ever run. Don't ever run away from me." Booth choked out under his breath. Brennan bent over and kissed his cheek, wrapped her arm around him and whispered in to his ear, "No, never. I promise."

-B&B-

Angela had come to get Christine and it was now 10pm. Parker had had his CT scan and it showed some swelling of the brain but no bleeding and the doctors assured there was no need for surgery. They were going to try and bring the swelling down with medication. Booth had asked the nurses if he and Brennan could stay at the hospital with Parker. They had initially argued but then agreed that if Parker woke from his coma, it would be best to see family. Rebecca was still in surgery, her wounds were very serious and Booth had spent hours pacing around the corridor. Brennan was worried for Booth and Parker. If Rebecca died, Parker would be distraught at the lose of his mother. Booth would be a wreck. Brennan knew that Booth cared deeply for Rebecca, after all, she was the mother of his son. He had been in love with her once, Parker was the proof.

There was a light tap at the door and Doctor Diaz entered. There was a look on her face that Booth had seen before. "Mr Booth, Dr Brennan. Ms Stinson is out of surgery but is in ICU. We are keeping a very very close eye on her. There was a substantial amount of internal bleeding and the surgeons had a difficult time steaming the flow. She is on the critical list and will not be allowed visitors until she is stable. I'm sorry," Doctor Diaz gave them a short smile. "Do you have any questions for me?" Booth shook his head. "No. Thank you, Doctor Diaz." She smiled and turned to leave the room, when the alarms on Parker's monitors started beeping. Doctor Diaz rushed to Parker. He was having a seizure. The emergency button was pushed and nurses ran into the room. Booth and Brennan stood in the corner in horror, as Parker's little body shook and twisted. Booth grabbed Brennan close to him and he held his breath. The noise and commotion in the room was almost deafening. "We need to get him to OR." Booth heard Doctor Diaz say and he stepped forward. "What's wrong with my son?" He was flustered and in panic. They wheeled Parker past Booth and Brennan and out down the corridor. They trailed behind Doctor Diaz until they reached the restricted section. Doctor Diaz turned around, "Please stay here. The swelling of Parker's brain has caused a seizure and we need to relieve the pressure. I need you to be calm for your son." She disappeared behind the doors and Booth slumped into Brennan. "That's my son, Bones. That's Parker," he pointed to behind the doors. "That's my fucking son and he can't fucking die," He was yelling at this point. "I love that kid so much, I love him. That's my son." Tears were streaming down his face. He was no longer a strong FBI agent, right now he was a father who was worried sick about his son. Brennan grabbed his face and made him look at her. "I know, Booth. I love him too. I understand the love a parent has for their child. He will be fine, I promise that to you," Booth dipped his head. "No Booth. Look at me. Please look at me," He lifted his head and stared into her big, caring blue eyes. "I love you, I love you and we will get through this." She kissed his lips. She could taste the salt from his tears. His lips were quivering. The kiss was barely a brush of their lips but it was enough to calm him, enough to ease his mind.

Booth's mind was racing. He had two people in this hospital that meant something special to him and they could both die. Time seemed to move around him in slow motion and yet it was going by so fast. He found himself back in Parker's room, sitting on the couch with a curled up Brennan resting her head on his chest. She was stroking lazy circles on his chest. Time didn't matter to him right now, he was in the present but he was also in the past and in the future. His mind was taking him places he didn't want to think about. He wasn't sure how long they had been sitting there, waiting, but he was brought from his thoughts by a knock at the door and Doctor Diaz walked in. Her face was sad. "Mr Booth, Dr Brennan," she took a deep breath to control herself. "I am so sorry for your loss." Booth looked from Brennan to Doctor Diaz, before he sucked in a breath, stood up on shaky legs and whispered, "Who is it?"

_AN: I'm sorry I did it again. Yes, I left you hanging over a cliff, but it's what I love to do... I'm mean and I'm sorry (I'm really not sorry hehehe)... So is it Parker or Rebecca that dies? How will Booth deal with telling Rebecca that Parker died or telling Parker, Rebecca died? I will try and update as soon as I can. My wrist does need time to heal but I will actually push through the pain to try and get you a new chapter soon._

_If you like, please don't read and run. I would love reviews._

_Thanks as always xx._


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: This took me a little bit longer to update than I expected it to. I had some computer issues and then my muse decided it would be a fantastic time to go on holiday._

_Anywho, we are finally here. Hold on tight people, the next few chapters are going to be a bumpy ride._

**Chapter 12**

Booth took a step towards to doctor and repeated his question, more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

"I'm very sorry to inform you, Mr Booth, that Ms Stinson has not survived surgery. The internal bleeding was too extensive to stem and she passed away on the table. Every measure was taken to save her life, but her injuries were to great. I again, apologize for your loss." Doctor Diaz nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Booth in shock. Turning around to Brennan with his mouth open, he just starred at her. Tears clouded his eyes, he knew they were for the loss of a woman he cared for but did not love anymore, they were also for his boy who was still in surgery and who had just lost his mother.

He put his hand up to his mouth and rubbed his chin, "Bones," he said in a soft whisper. "Bones." he repeated again. Brennan stood and opened her arms to him and he took it. He let her envelop him in her strong warmth. She smelt sweet, comfortable and reassuring. "Bones, how?" it's like she knew what he was asking her.

"You will tell him when he is better, Booth. Parker is a very strong child. A strong Booth, just like his father," she kissed his cheek, softly. "He will grieve and he will cry and you will be there for him, we will be there for him. That is what families do for each other, you taught me that. They are there in the hard times and in the good times and we will get through this, I promise you. Now we just have to focus on Parker getting out of surgery and getting better." she brushed her fingers over his cheeks, where tears had silently fallen. So soft was her touch, that he leaned into her fingers and then his lips crashed down on hers. Gently, he grabbed her nape and pulled her lips closer to his. He needed solace, he needed to be held, as much as an alpha male such as himself hated to admit it, right now he needed his woman. Their kiss was long and tender and when they broke apart, Booth look into Brennan's beautiful blue eyes. "Bones, I want you to know that I am not crying for Rebecca, well... I, I mean I am, of course. I don't love her anymore, okay. I love you, I will only ever love you from now on and I don't want you to think that I'm mourning an ex lover, or whatnot," he was rambling and Brennan could see him tense up.

"I'm crying because Parker, my son, just lost his mother. He doesn't have a mother anymore, he doesn't have a mother to watch him grow up or to criticize the girls he brings home. He doesn't have that female figure in his life. He only has me." Booth let out a deep breath.

"No Booth. He has us. He has me. I want to be his mother, I want to be that female figure in his life. Let me be that for him. I know that I am not his mother, I know that I will never really be his mother but I can try and be there. We are a family, Booth. We can and we will get through this. Everything that has happened, everything that will happen. We can do this, together. You and I, we are Booth and Brennan." she pulled him into another tight hug. Her warmth spreading through him.

"Bones, I want you to try and be Parker's mother. He loves you, he is comfortable with you," he let go of Brennan and started pacing the room, "But how am I going to tell him? How do I tell him that his mother died? That his life has been turned upside down. How do I even begin to explain to him what happened?"

"You'll find the words, Booth. You will, we will, that is if you want me to be in the room when you tell him." her voice was unsure.

"Of course I want you with me, Bones. You are my partner, I love you," she ran her hand over his face, slowly tracing the stubble that had grown from this morning.

"Bones, can you just give me some time? There is somewhere I need to go for a while. I need to just sit in quiet and seek some answers."

She nodded her head, even though he had not said it, she knew he was going to the chapel.

"Yes, Booth, of course. Whatever you need." she kissed his lips softly and he left the room.

Walking down the corridor of the hospital, Booth felt alone. He knew he wasn't but it felt like no nurses or doctors were passing him in the halls. No alarms were ringing, no one was speaking. It was silent and it was errie. He reached the doors of the elevator and pushed the up button. He waited for the cold steel doors to open and he stepped inside. He pushed the button for 10 and waited for the doors to close. His eyes were hazy with tears, his cheeks raw from the liquid salt that had flowed and his lips and mouth were dry from breathing in the stale hospital air.

"Excuse me, young man? Can you please press 11 for me?" Booth looked around to the elderly lady that had entered the elevator without his knowledge.

He blinked at her and then her request hit him. "Sure, yes. Sorry, my mind was somewhere else." he pressed the button for her.

"That's okay dear. Thank you." she smiled at Booth and they rode the elevator in silence.

The elevator arrived at 10 and Booth just stood there, lost in his pain.

"Young man, are you sure you are alright? This is 10, if you want to get off here." she put her hand on his arm.

"Hmm, yes, thank you." Booth nodded his head at her and exited the elevator. The brightness of the corridor, blinded him. His eyes took a moment to adjust as he turned right and walked down the hall. It was still quiet in the hallway, even though nurses rushed passed him. He dragged his feet and that was the only sound he could hear. That and the cry of his son, the cry he had yet to hear but imagined to be horrific. He reached the doors of his destination and pushed them open. The chapel was only small, two rows of four chairs fitting tightly into the room. He dipped his fingers in the bowl of holy water placed at the door and crossed himself. Taking a deep breath, he moved to the last chair in the front row. Sitting down on the wooden chair, his mind filled with thoughts. Would he have to spend days here, praying for Parker to get better, praying for the strength to tell his son that his mother was dead. He sat with his head bowed for a few moments before he looked up to the small alter. The flickering of the candles caught his eye and he got up to light two, one for Rebecca and another for Parker. He stood by the candles for a moment and watched the flames dance in a beautiful tangle of red and blue. He was pulled out of his trance by screaming, he snapped his head up and looked around, but no one was there. No one had screamed. Yet they had. It was Parker, in his head. The strong boy was screaming and kicking his anger out. His cry crumbled Booth to the floor. His knees sunk into the rough carpet and he finally let it all out. He cried. He cried harder than he had ever cried before, because he knew, he knew he would have to face his son. He looked up at the statue of Christ through bloodshot eyes. The image was hazy from the tears but he let out a soft prayer;

"_Lord, make me an instrument of your peace;_

_Where there is hatred, let me sow love;_

_when there is injury, pardon;_

_where there is doubt, faith;_

_where there is despair, hope;_

_where there is darkness, light; _

_and where there is sadness, joy._

_Grant that I may not so much seek_

_to be consoled as to console;_

_to be understood, as to understand,_

_to be loved as to love;_

_for it is in giving that we receive,_

_it is in pardoning that we are pardoned,_

_and it is in dying that we are born to eternal life. _

_Amen."_

He didn't know how long he was on his knees for. His legs had gone numb and his cheeks were raw from tears. He sat with his hands in his lap as he thought about all the things he would have to say to his son. His mind crossed to Rebecca for a moment and he thought about all the good times he had shared with her. She would always have a special place in his heart, as she was the mother of his child and that was amazing to him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. It tightened there for a moment. He knew who it was, even before she whispered, "Booth."

His Bones, his. Her thumb brushed over his shoulder and he turned his head to her. She pulled him to his feet and he collapsed in her arms. The strong Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth was a pile of tears and emotion. He grabbed Brennan around the waist and pulled her closer to him. To feel her, to never let her go. To know that she was there for him, with him, through everything. He brushed his lips over hers and she placed her hands on his cheeks. "I'm here," she whispered as her thumbs swiped away tears. "I'm here, with you, for you. Anything and everything you need from me, I'm here, Booth." she smiled at him and his lips grabbed onto hers in a frenzy.

"I, I just need to feel you, Bones. I need to know that you are here. Please. Please, are you here?" his lips found hers and he hungrily kissed them again. His lips ghosted over her lips and over her jaw, down her neck and to her ear. His hot breath tickled her ear and he whispered, in a tone she had never heard before, "I need you to know that you are the only solid thing in my life right now. I need to feel you."

She pulled him off her ear and guided his hand to her chest, where she placed it over her heart.

"Right here, Booth. I am right here and I am solid. Can you feel me? Can you feel my heart beat. It's solid."

His face broke into a tiny smile, "I love you, Bones. I love you so much."

"And I love you too, Booth. Come on, we have to go back to Parker's room. That's why I came to find you. He is out of surgery."

Booth's shoulders relaxed a small amount and he let go of the breath he was holding. Brennan grabbed his hand and linked her fingers with his and together they walked from the chapel. Slow but steady.

He leaned on her while they walked back to Parker's room. Booth entered the room first and saw the doctor waiting for them but headed straight to the bed. Parker still looked so small in that bed, the bandage around his head was covering his beautiful face and Booth slumped down into the chair and took Parker's hand in his. His rough, calloused fingers gliding over the back of Parker's hand.

"Parks, you're okay. You're gonna be just fine. I promise you. I promise you. Bones and I are here with you. Everything will be fine."

Booth looked up to Brennan and noticed that Parker's surgeon, Dr. Howard had moved to stand next to Brennan.

"Mr and Mrs Booth," Booth and Brennan looked at each other and smiled, not bothering to correct the doctor's assumption.

"Parker will be just fine. We have to wait for him to wake up from the anesthesia but that should be quite soon. There were no complications, he is a strong boy. Your son is quiet brave. I'll be back in about an hour to check up on him." Dr Howard nodded his head to them and left the room. Brennan wrapped her arm around Booth as she sat down in his lap. Giving him a small kiss on his forehead, she whispered, "He is strong, just like his father. He will be fine." he held her tightly to his chest.

"_Parker, are you up and awake yet?" Brennan yelled from the kitchen._

"_Yes, Mum. I'll be down in a minute." Parker yelled back from his room._

_Brennan continued cutting up fruit for Christine's breakfast and sipped on her own orange juice. Christine giggled and Brennan looked up to see Booth, he was dressed and ready for work. He smiled at his girls and wrapped Brennan up in a hug, kissing her deeply._

"_Oh man, seriously. You two need to get a room. Thirteen years I've watched you just kiss each other. Mum, stop kissing Dad. Dad, stop kissing Mum. Or I might throw up, again." Parker chuckled as he picked up a slice of bread and put it in the toaster._

"_He is your son, Bones." Booth smiled._

"_Excuse me Agent Booth, he is your son too. I just carried him for nine long months before I pushed him into the world."_

"_Mum! Come on, please. I'm trying to make myself some breakfast."_

_Booth chuckled aloud and tousled his son's hair._

"_Sorry," Brennan said as she handed Christine her bowl of fruit. "I love my son, is that a crime?"_

_Parker smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "No, it's not. Love you too." Parker whispered._

"_Okay, get ready for school, please." she kissed his hair and he smiled into her waist._

"_Oh Dad, don't forget that you have to pick me up from school today at 3.30 because we have to be at the game at 5. I really don't wanna miss the start." Parker spoke to his father with a broad smile._

"_I got it buddy, 3.30 on the dot. I'll be there."_

"_Mum, I can't find my school socks." Caitlin called from the laundry._

"_My sister is such a noob," Parker said as he pulled Caitlin's socks out of his back pocket. "She falls for me hiding her stuff all the time."_

"_Parker, you are so mean to your sister. Give her back her socks and please get ready for school." Brennan scolded her son._

"_Cait, your socks are here." Parker called as he left them on the kitchen table and headed back upstairs with his toast in hand._

"_Dad, make Parker stop doing that. It's so annoying."_

_Booth grabbed his little girl in a hug and reassured her that Parker would be spoken to._

_It was chaos in the Booth household as two kids ran around getting ready for school. One baby cried, one FBI Special Agent drank his coffee and read the paper and a Forensic Anthropologist tried to put a screaming two year old Christine, into her hoodie._

_Booth calmly looked at his watch, "Chop chop, Booth clan, day is running."_

_They all skidded towards him, out of breath and red faced._

_Booth got up from the table, "One," he patted Parker on the head, "Two," he smiled at Caitlin, "Three." he cooed at Christine, " Four," his lips found Brennan's and he smiled. "Okay, Booth clan is all here." _

"_Five." Christine said in her little voice as she pointed at Booth. The family chuckled as they left the house to start their day._

Booth and Brennan sat in that chair together, just watching Parker's sleeping form. Worried and concerned that it had been three hours and he still hadn't woken up.

_AN: Thank you so much for reading. I would like to thank JBCFlyers19 for PMing me and literally giving me the kick up the butt I needed to churn out this chapter. I would also like to thank my girl, Meena for helping me find the peace prayer I used in this story and for putting up with my constant rantings, about how annoyed I was at not being able to finish this chapter and for being a good friend, who pretty much heard this chapter before anyone else and gave her own special tick of approval. Love you._

_Please do not read and run. Hit that review button and make me happy. Thank you to all who have followed, reviewed and liked this story, it means so much to me._


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Here is Chapter 13 of this story. I have been sitting on this finished chapter for a few days. Not because I was holding it from you, but because I started thinking to much and needed to write the start of the next chapter before I posted this. But here it is. We are nearly at the end of this story and I would like to thank everyone that has read this story, reviewed it, favourited and put this on alert. Thank you._

_This chapter is a little fluffy and a little angsty. Warning: you will probably cry or get feels..._

_Onwards =)_

**Chapter 13**

_Parker woke early. It was the championship game of the season and he was the key striker for his soccer team. His clock read 6am as he pulled his covers off and headed towards to bathroom. He showered and pulled on his soccer uniform. He headed back to his room and looked for his shin guards in his closet. Not finding them, he got down on all fours and looked under his bed._

"_Parker, it's like 6.15, you are not as quiet as you think," Caitlin said, standing in his doorway. "Your game isn't until 1pm, seriously. Go back to sleep."_

_Parker laughed, "Can't little sis, I'm too excited. It's championship day."_

"_Yeah but Dad will be so annoyed if you wake him up early on a Saturday. Remember what happened last week? I woke Dad up because I dropped a plate in the sink and he heard it all the way from upstairs. He really does have sniper senses, it's actually insane." Caitlin laughed._

"_Yeah but I'm his son, he loves me." Parker poked Caitlin in the arm with his finger._

"_Oh shut up, Parks. He loves the three of us... I hate it when you pull the older brother, only son card." _

"_Yeah, but you love me..."_

"_Unfortunately." Caitlin said as she rolled her eyes at Parker._

"_Make me breakfast?" Parker said, while he packed his sports bag._

"_Stop it." Caitlin said, getting annoyed at her big brother's antics._

_They both heard a loud frustrated moan and they looked at each other._

"_Now look what you did, Parker, you woke the sleeping giant. Thank you, I hope you get in trouble." Caitlin said as she left the room._

"_Caitlin Joy Booth, stop right there." she heard her father's voice and footsteps behind her and she turned._

"_Hi Daddy." she smiled at him, hoping to get away with making noise._

"_Nope, you do not get to smile that lovely smile at me and look at me with those huge big brown eyes and not expect to be in trouble. I used your full name, get in there with your brother." he pointed at Parker's door._

_Like a kicked puppy, Caitlin walked back into Parker's room and sat down on his bed._

"_Parker Matthew Booth, sit," he motioned him to sit next to Caitlin. Booth looked annoyed more than angry, he was wearing his boxers and his robe which he hadn't even bothered to tie._

_Parker joined his sister on his bed and bowed his head._

"_Do you have any idea what time is it? It's a Saturday, I always sleep in until 8, your mother sleeps until 7.30. So explain to me why it's now 6.20 and I'm up... on a Saturday."_

_Parker and Caitlin sat upright and looked at each other. Caitlin swallowed hard and nodded._

"_Well Parker woke me up at like 6. He made so much noise in the bathroom and then he came back to his room and looked for stuff and he was so noisy, so I came in here to tell him to be quiet because I know you, Mum and Christine were still asleep. He then started baiting me, telling me that you love him more because he is your only son and I tried to do what you and Mum taught me by just walking away but then you were already awake and now I'm in trouble." Caitlin's bottom lip pouted out._

_Booth turned to Parker, _

"_Is this true?" he asked in a monotone voice._

"_Yeah, Dad. Sorry I woke you up. I was just so excited for the game today that I couldn't sleep. Sorry."_

"_It's okay, just understand that your mother and I work really long hours all the time and we really do like to sleep in on the weekends. Okay, buddy? Do you get that?"_

"_Yeah Dad, I get it." Parker looked at Caitlin._

"_Sorry, Cait." he hugged his little sister._

"_It's okay just, I hate it when you do that."_

"_Okay good, so everyone is all in order. Siblings are not fighting, I can go and make some coffee. Come downstairs you two and try and be quiet. I swear if you wake your sister, I will be really mad."_

_They followed him out of Parker's room and downstairs to the kitchen._

The sun crept into Parker's room and shone down on the sleeping boy. His father was holding his right hand in his own right hand. Brennan was curled up on Booth's lap, they were both asleep.

Brennan slowly stirred from her slumber as the sun caught her face and the warmth tickled her nose. She opened her eyes and pushed her head back into the warmth of Booth's neck. It took her a few minutes to understand where she was and she sat bolt upright. Looking over at Parker, she got up off Booth's lap and he groaned in his sleep at the loss of her warmth. Standing over Parker, Brennan placed a small kiss on his right cheek.

"Parker, you have to wake up. You should be awake by now. If you can hear me, please moved your fingers or open your eyes. Parker, please." she sat down on the edge of the bed and put Parker's and Booth's hand in her lap. Stroking Parker's hand and whispering sweet words into his ear.

There was a slight knock at the door and Dr. Howard entered.

"Mrs. Booth, good morning." he nodded at Brennan.

"Good morning. Actually it's Brennan, Dr. Brennan. Booth and I are not married."

"Oh I apologize, sorry." he said as he looked at the monitor Parker was attached to and wrote down some things in his chart.

"Dr. Howard, why hasn't Parker woken up yet? He should be awake by now."

"I am unsure, I will have to run some tests." Dr. Howard said as he signed Parker's chart.

"Bones," Brennan turned around.

"What if he is like me and is having a bad reaction to the drugs?" Booth had woken up and was now standing by Parker's bed. He looked between Brennan and the doctor.

"It's possible. Dr. Howard, about four years ago, Booth had a brain tumor and was operated on. He reacted poorly to the anesthesia and was in a coma for four days. Is it possible that it could be genetic? That this is what is happening with Parker?"

"It's possible but he should regain consciousness soon. We will monitor him closely in the mean time and I will order some tests. I suggest you talk to him, tell him stories." Dr Howard said before he nodded again, and left the room.

"Bones, what if he is like me? What if it takes him days?"

Brennan moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Then it takes days. He will be okay." she kissed him for reassurance and he kissed her back.

"You hungry Bones?" Booth said as they broke apart. "I'll go down to the diner and get us something. I am not eating the cafeteria food."

"Yes, that would be great thanks. Fruit salad and yoghurt please and a coffee."

Booth fished the keys out of his pocket,

"Will you-?"

"I'll ring you if anything changes." she kissed him on the lips and he left the room.

Brennan sat back down on the chair and retook Parker's hand.

"I love you, Parker."

_It was a beautiful and sunny Saturday and despite being excited this morning, Parker was now extremely nervous as he sat on the bench and listened to the coach's instructions._

_He looked over to the stands and saw his family waiting for the game to start. Caitlin was bouncing Christine on her lap and his Mum and Dad were talking, intently._

"_Okay. Team, on three," the coach said as they all put their hands in. "One, two, three... team! Let's go boys." They all ran onto the field and Parker took his position. He glanced back up to the stands and saw his Dad put his thumb up to encourage him and his Mum waved her goofy wave that embarrassed him and made him smile at the same time._

_The whistle blew to start the game and it was fast and furious. Parker got the ball and dribbled it down the field. His team mates ran with him, screaming for him to pass the ball. He kicked it to Stephen, who swerved an opposition player, passed the ball back to Parker who with skill and determination, kicked in a goal._

_He looked to his family in the stands and they were on their feet, clapping and cheering. His Mum had the biggest smile on her face and his Dad whistled a cheer at him._

Booth returned from the diner with food in his hand.

"Any change, Bones?" he asked as he kissed her forehead and placed the paper bag of food on her lap.

"No, nothing." she opened the bag and pulled out her breakfast. It was still too early to ring Angela and check on Christine, so they ate their food in silence.

A nurse arrived to check on Parker's vitals. Everything was normal, despite the fact that he was still in a coma.

Booth barely touched his food, rather pushed it around the container.

"Booth, you have to eat something," Brennan looked over at him, "Please."

"I'll be fine, Bones. I need to go and pray. I'll be back soon." he got up, kissed her on the lips and exited the room. Brennan sighed, slumping back into the chair. She was worried about Booth.

_Parker's team had won the game and the championship, 3-2._

"_Dad, can we go to the diner and celebrate please? I want a huge burger and fries and a really thick chocolate milkshake."_

"_My brother, the garbage guts." Caitlin said as she motioned to Parker like he was on display._

_Everyone laughed._

"_Um, Bones? What do you say? The diner? Let everyone celebrate our son's victory and two goals." _

"_Yeah, Mum. Please. I scored two goals." Parker smiled up at his Mother._

"_Okay. Diner it is."_

_They got into the car and drove out of the carpark, towards the diner._

_When they arrived, they spotted Angela and Hodgins sitting by the window, little Michael asleep in his stroller._

"_Hey Auntie Angie, Uncle Jack." Caitlin said as she ran towards Angela and flung herself into her lap._

"_Hey Cait" Hodgins said, looking up from his coffee_

"_Hey, oh look, here is the rest of the Booth clan," Angela smiled at Brennan._

"_Hey Bren. Studly. Hey Parker how was the game?" _

_They all sat down with the Hodgins'._

"_It was awesome, we won and I scored two of the three goals."_

"_We are very proud of him," Brennan said as she read the menu._

"_He played very well today." Booth said as he ruffled Parker's hair._

_The waitress approached the table and took their orders. Parker was so excited he nearly forgot to order his chocolate milkshake and had to call the waitress back._

"_So, Parker. Let's see the medal." Hodgins pointed to the medal around Parker's neck._

"_Sure, Uncle Jack." Parker smiled as he removed the medal and handed it to Hodgins._

"_That's cool, man. Very shiny." Hodgins and Parker laughed._

_Their food arrived and they all tucked in, hungrily. _

_After they spent the afternoon with the Hodgins family, they headed home. It was still light outside and Booth suggested that they sit outside under the big tree they had in their backyard and have dinner, picnic style._

_He and Brennan sat on the blanket, sated after their simple dinner and watched their three children play. _

"_Careful of Christine, you guys. She is smaller than you." Booth shouted to his children._

"_Yeah, Dad. I got her." Caitlin said as she picked Christine up and ran after Parker._

"_They are good kids, Bones." he looked at her and smiled, kissing her lips softly._

"_Hmm, they are. What about one more?" Brennan said as she looked into his eyes._

"_One more what?" Parker said, as he stood and looked down on them, a devilish grin on his face._

"_Nothing, Parks. Go and play."_

"_Try and have a boy. I need a little brother." he smiled harder and ran back to his sisters._

"_Haha. Apparently we are taking request now, Bones."_

"_It seems so." she smiled at him again and turned her head just in time to see Christine tackle Caitlin to the ground, by wrapping her arms around her legs._

Booth had been quiet since he came back from the chapel. He barely said two words.

"Booth, I'm just going to call Ange and ask her how Christine is. I'll be right outside." she got up and kissed Booth on the forehead. He nodded to her and smiled,

"Okay, Bones." he looked back at his son's small frame in the bed and wanted to rip the oxygen tube out of his nose and shake him awake. He grabbed Parker's hand again,

"Come on buddy, we are here. We need you to wake up and be here." he squeezed his son's hand, nothing.

_Booth entered the waiting room where his children were sitting with Angela, Hodgins and Max. He smiled, _

"_We have a boy, Mum and baby doing well." his smile was plastered on._

_Parker jumped up off his chair,_

"_Yes a little brother, finally. Way to go Mum and Dad."_

"_Can we see Mum?" Caitlin asked, a goofy big sister smile on her face._

_Angela and Hodgins looked at each other,_

"_We'll give you guys some space. Tell Bren that I'll come and see her later." _

"_Will do Ange." Booth nodded his head._

"_I guess I'll come back later, too." Max got up to leave._

"_Max, where are you going? You're family and Bones is your daughter."_

_Max nodded and followed them into the room._

_The little baby was tiny in his mother's arms._

"_Hi babies," Brennan said as her children sat down on the bed._

"_I'd like you to meet your brother, Alexander Booth." She looked up at Booth and beamed._

"_Hey little bro," Parker picked up his brother's tiny little fist and bumped it with his._

"_Welcome to the Booth clan." The whole room laughed at Parker's gesture._

Booth sat with Parker's hand in his. Lightly stroking his thumb over the back of his son's hand.

"D- Dad?" Parker's voice was faint and croaky.

"Parker." Booth sat upright in the chair. "Parker, hey buddy. I'm here. I'm right here."

Relief spread over Booth as his heart finally slumped back to it's rightful place in his chest.

"Dad. Hi." Parker opened his eyes and looked directly into his father's eyes.

Booth started to cry and tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Hi, bud. Oh Parker. What took you so long to wake up? Bones and I have been so worried."

"Where is Mum?"

Booth took a deep breath, this was it. This is where he had to tell his son that his mother was dead. This was it and he took another deep breath.

"Parker, your- your Mum. You guys were in a car accident and your Mum, she um, she is with God now, bud." Parker's face went blank for a moment as he looked to his Dad.

"Booth, Angela is going to..." Brennan re-entered the room and ceased talking when she saw Parker.

"Parker. I'm so glad that you are awake."

"Bones. Um. I just told Parker about his mother. He asked for her."

"Dad what is going on? I'm so confused... You said that Mum, that Mum was dead and she is right here. She is right here talking to us," he turned to Brennan.

"Mum... What is Dad talking about? I am so confused."

Booth and Brennan looked at each other in shock.

"I'm going to get a doctor." Brennan said as she turned to leave.

"Parker. Explain to me what you are thinking... I am very confused right now."

"You and me both, Dad." Parker chuckled, "You and me, both."

_AN: So, you all want to kill me because you cried due to all the fluff in Parker's dream? Or because it's gettin intense? No worries, guys. Everything ill be explain in the next chapter. I am going to try and get the next chapter up by Christmas but I do apologise if I don't . _

_See that big blue review button down there, yeah that one... click it and review please. It keeps my writing and would be a fantastic Christmas gift to me.._

_Marry Christmas ya'll =)_


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Firstly, I want to say. We are nearing the end of this story. Only this chapter and another, plus a small epilogue to go... Second, sorry it took me a while to update, this little thing called life got in my way and I had to put writing to the side for a while._

_Thirdly, I got a review saying I should spell "Mom" the correct way and not the British way. Well, I'm Australian and we spell is with a "u", so that is the way it's going to stay._

_Enjoy chapter 14, tissues may be needed and there is an UNF alert in here ;)_

**Chapter 14**

It had been five days and Parker still believed that Brennan was his mother.

"It could any number of things, Mr Booth. We believe that he has retrograde amnesia. He obviously had a very vivid coma dream, that coupled with the stress and trauma of the accident has brought his fantasy to life, suppressed reality and he is now living his coma dream. There are no abnormalities in his test results. Medically he is just fine. I would like to keep him a few more days, just to see how his injuries heal but you should be able to take him home very soon." Doctor Howard spoke to Booth as they stood outside of Parker's hospital room.

"Thanks Doc... Do I... Do I need to get him a psychologist? Do you think that he would benefit from something like that? He thinks that Doctor Brennan is his mother. We can't keep pretending that she is. His mother died. We need to have a funeral for her. For closure."

Doctor Howard nodded his head, "If you would like, I can get a psych consult from one of the other doctors. They might be able to refer you to a trauma or child psychologist."

Booth shook the doctor's hand, thanked him and slid back into the room.

Brennan was sitting with Christine on her lap, while Parker read his little sister a book.

They had explained to Parker that the family he dreamt while in his coma was not real. That Caitlin and Alexander were just a dream. There was a lot of crying that night, many tears were shed by both Parker and his father. It killed Booth to see his son that upset and it took quite a few tears, for Parker to understand that the fun and joy he experienced in his dream was not real. Booth knew what was coming. He dreaded it. Telling Parker that Brennan was not his mother was going to break his son and then telling him that his actual mother died in a car crash was going to tear his walls down and leave him raw and exposed.

"Bones, can I have a word with you outside?" Brennan nodded and turned back to Parker.

"Do you think you're alright to hold your sister?"

"Yes, Mum... I'll be fine." Parker smiled as his little sister was placed in his lap.

Booth put his hand on the small of Brennan's back and lead her out of the room.

"Look Bones, the Doc says that he could possibly have retrograde amnesia. He said we can take him home in a few days. He also said he will get a referral to a psychologist if we want to do that." Booth said as his head dropped and he looked down at his feet.

Brennan laid a hand on his shoulder,

"Hey, look at me," Booth didn't lift his head,

"Booth, look at me, please," she pushed his chin up with her hand.

No words were spoken but she knew what he wanted to say before he said it.

"Thank you, Bones. Thank you for being Parker's 'mother'." he moved his fingers to mimic quotation marks.

"I believe that he will get better, Booth. Just like you got better. We just need to slowly slip him back into a routine. Put up pictures of Rebecca around the house, so he sees them and then maybe, that triggers memories of his mother." her tone was soft and reassuring and Booth pulled her into a hug, dropping a hard kiss in her hair.

"Thanks, Doc." Brennan chuckled into Booth's chest.

B&B

They pulled up the driveway and Booth parked the car. He looked in the rear view mirror and smiled at the sight of his children, asleep in the backseat, despite the short journey from the hospital.

"Oh, Bones. Look at that," he motioned to the backseat with his head. Brennan turned around to glance at the children before she turned to look at Booth.

"I don't want to wake them, they just look so peaceful. You grab Christine and I'll get Parker."

"But Booth, your back." Brennan said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine, he will probably wake up when I lift him up anyway."

They both got out of the car and opened the back door. Unclipping their children from the car, they smiled a bittersweet smile at each other. They knew that nothing really had changed, they were always a family of sorts but it had changed dramatically. Rebecca was dead, Parker was still injured and Booth and Brennan now had to deal with a young boy whose world had been turned upside down.

They walked into the house and Brennan walked up the stairs to put Christine in her crib.

"I think I'll just lay Parker in his bed, I really don't want to wake him up."

They both walked up the stairs, their children in their arms.

Booth walked to Parker's room and laid his son down on his bed. He covered him with the throw blanket that was draped over the back of the chair by the door and stepped back to look at his son. He still had a small bandage covering his head, his skin still hadn't regained that young glow and Booth was worried for his son.

"Hey," Brennan said as she came up behind him and hugged his waist.

Booth bowed his head, "Hey, Booth. Look at me," Brennan said as she turned him around to face her.

"No brooding. You cannot get yourself down. We need you here with us, Parker needs his dad, Christine needs her dad and _I _need my partner. I need you, Booth." she rolled onto the balls of her feet and planted a soft but passionate kiss on his lips. Her lips parted and her tongue traced his bottom lip, begging for entrance and he granted it.

His hands flew to her nape as his fingers wrapped in her hair and he pulled her closer to his body. Passion and frenzy. She moaned into him and he swallowed it with pride. He sucked her bottom lip between his and tugged at it with his teeth, pulling apart from her.

"Bones," his voice was barely a whisper, "God, Bones. I need you, I need to feel something other than pain and grief and heartache. I need to feel your soft curves in my hands," his hands dropped from her shoulders to palm her supple hips.

"I need this," his lips lowered to her neck and he started sucking.

"Okay, okay." Brennan said as she pulled away from him and lead him to their bedroom.

She toed her shoes off and sat him down on the bed,

"Just sit there okay, just watch." she bent down and gave him a reassuring kiss on the forehead. He smiled,

"Bones, honestly. I have no idea what I would do without you,"

Brennan responded by unbuttoning her blouse and dropping it to the floor. The simple white cotton bra caught his eyes and he smiled.

"As complex as you are, Bones. You really are a simple person," he reached out to touch her bra.

"It's comfortable and allows me-"

"Shh, Bones. It's okay. I'm saying I like it." his lip curled up in that charm smile that made her weak at the knees and she popped open the button of her jeans.

"I love you," she said as she lowered her zipper and shimmied out of jeans. The white cotton of her panties made Booth's mouth hang open just a little bit.

"I love you and I'm here for you, Booth. I cannot say that enough. We're a family. We always have been," she knelt down on the bed, her legs on either side of him and straddled his lap. She reached behind her back and removed her bra, letting it fall to the floor. "You said to me that day outside of the diner that there is more than one kind of family. I believed you, I still believe you," she dropped a kiss to his neck.

"You've given me everything I could ever wish for and more, you loved me when I thought no one did, you held me when I needed you, and you made love to me to soothe my pain. Look at us now, Booth," she fisted the hem of his tshirt in her hands, tugging it up. He lifted his arms above his head and she pulled the material up and over his head. Her hands cupped his neck and she kissed his lips.

"Look how far we have come. Look at what we have. Our daughter is sleeping in the next room. Our daughter. I never thought I would say that. I never imagined that I would be this happy. Everything that we have been through in the last eight years, we faced together. The future is no different. We can and we will get through this." the smile on her face warmed Booth's heart as his hands once again found the supple and soft skin of her hips.

"I love you too, Bones. So much. So much it hurts. Thank you. You really are the best woman in the world," with little effort, he flipped her over onto her back. Her knees hung over the side of the bed and her toes skimmed the wooden floor. She giggled and his heart warmed to her even more. He slid his hands into the waistband of her cotton panties and slowly moved them down her creamy legs, discarding them on the floor.

"I am going to make love to you, Bones. I am going to show you just how much I love you." he stood up and unclipped his belt buckle and his button fly and let his pants fall to the floor. He toed off his shoes and socks and looked at his partner, laying so peaceful on the bed, their bed, staring up at him with those amazing blue eyes.

His fingers pushed the waistband of his boxers down and he stepped out of them and into the space between her open thighs. He grabbed her around the waist and move her up the bed, falling with her. He braced himself on his elbows as he paid attention to her jaw and neck in the form of kisses. Her back arched towards him and his hand ran the length of her body. Her soft skin under his rough fingers, made then both shiver as he pressed kisses over her collarbone and down to her breasts. He gently traced a finger underneath her right breast and her breath hitched in her throat.

Her hand found the soft hairs of his nape, as her fingers grabbed on and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss was meaningful and full of love and tenderness. He pulled away from her to look into her eyes, his browns meeting the most gorgeous blue he had ever seen. They just got lost in each other for a moment.

"That's my favourite colour, Bones. Right there. That blue. The blue of your arousal is a deeper blue then normal. That, baby, that right there is magic to me." he kissed her throat and his manhood met a beautiful warmth.

"Ohh..." Brennan's voice almost broke as Booth softly stirred in her. He continued to kiss her, her mouth, throat, breasts, anything he could reach with his mouth. His pace was just right, but sensual enough for Brennan to melt into the sheets. Her hips moving with his. His hands found their way to her cheek and he cupped it as his thumb made strokes over her high cheekbones.

Brennan's eyes closed for a moment as Booth's thrusts filled her with warmth.

"No, baby. Eyes open please." a smooth voice brought her back to the room and she opened her eyes and smiled at him before he latched his lips onto her neck.

"Love you," he muttered as his quickened his pace a little. "Love you so much."

Brennan responded with a moan and it was captured by Booth's lips. Swallowed whole.

Brennan's body arched up high and Booth knew that was a sign of her impending orgasm. He thrust his hips into her further before tailing his hand down between their bodies to brush over her sensitive nub.

Two quick strokes and she was screaming underneath him. He thrust slower, helping her ride out her orgasmic wave and then he was riding with her. His own release being drawn from him before he knew it. His head tipped back and he felt her fingernails trail over his chest. He moved off and out of her, flopping to his back and he pulled Brennan with him.

"Hmm. Well, I feel-"

"Loved?" Booth asked, planting a kiss in her hair.

"Yes Booth, I feel loved but that's not it."

Booth chuckled. "Nah, baby. We made love, you're allowed to just feel. Even if you can't explain it."

She curled up closer to him and traced a fingernail on his chest.

"Hmm, I don't know how this went from me showing you that I love you, to you showing me."

"It doesn't matter, Bones. All that matters is what we do."

They rested in each other's arms for a few minutes before they got dressed and headed down stairs to make dinner.

B&B

"Hey Parker, you sleepy yet? You've had a really big day." Brennan asked as they watched a movie.

"Yeah, Mum. I kinda am. I think I'll go to bed. Goodnight," he got up from the couch and kissed Brennan on the cheek, before fist bumping his Dad.

"Love you." he muttered as he walked up the stairs.

Brennan turned to Booth.

"I'm very worried about him Booth. He's grieving for the sister and brother he never really had. That must be hard for him."

"I know exactly how he is feeling, Bones. I felt the same way. When I woke up and found out you weren't my wife, or that you weren't pregnant with my child. I grieved. I actually cried. We will get him a good psychologist and he can talk it out. I'm more concerned that he can't remember the accident and still thinks you're his mother. He needs to remember quickly, we need to lay Rebecca to rest." Booth sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Parker had had trouble excepting the loss of his "siblings" He was confused when he came out of his coma. Booth was just glad that he at least had Christine, he hadn't lost all his sisters.

"I know, Booth. But he will remember. It might come to him in snippets or he may get a huge wave of memories, but he will remember and everything will be okay." she moved closer to Booth and snuggled into his chest.

"Let's go to bed, Bones. I'm quite sleepy myself."

They got up from the comfortable couch, turned off the tv and arm in arm, walked up the stairs to bed.

B&B

Brennan sighed as she rolled onto her back. She knew it was the middle of the night, without even looking at the clock.

She starred at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. Thoughts running through her head, trying to solve the problems in their life. Her brilliant medical brain was looking at ways to trigger Parker's memory of the accident. Not that she wanted her son (he was her son now, she had been thinking about it quite a lot. She wanted to adopt him. Even though he was a part of the family already, she wanted it to be official) to relive the trauma of the accident, but for closure for all of them.

"Can't sleep either, Bones? I can hear your brain tick over." Booth said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She snuggled up against his chest, her head falling to her spot between his pectoral and his shoulder.

"Not really. I keep thinking about ways to trigger Parker's memory of the crash. He needs closure." Brennan rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

Booth's finger traced lazy circles over her hip and abdomen and he himself, let out a sigh.

"I know. The doctor did say he would remember on his own. It took me a few days, remember?"

Brennan chuckled, "How can I forget."

Booth placed a kiss in her hair,

"Try and get some sleep, Bones. We have to take Parker to the psychologist tomorrow morning at 9."

Brennan lifted her head and kissed Booth's lips. She meant it to be a quick peck before she tried to sleep again, but it overtook her and their tongues were probing. Hands splayed over warm skin and they sank into a deep and very passionate kiss. Almost seeking comfort.

"Noooooooooooooooo."

They broke apart when they heard Parker scream from his bedroom.

Booth and Brennan broke apart in a panic and they both sat up in bed.

"I'll get him." Booth got up and pulled his rob on over his boxers.

"Mum. Mum. Muuuuummmmm."

Brennan looked at Booth with sadness and tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Booth. I feel like I have no right to go to him right now."

"It's okay Bones," Booth said as he took off his robe and hopped back into bed, "He wants his mother."

"But, I'm not his mother, Booth."

"Tonight you are," Booth smiled at her from the bed. "Tonight and every other night. He doesn't know any different at this stage."

"Okay." Brennan said as she left their bedroom.

Brennan padded down the hallway to Parker's room. Parker was sitting up with his back on the headboard.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" Brennan asked as she sat on the side of the bed and stroked his leg.

Parker launched himself at Brennan, and hugged her tight.

"Yes. It was terrible. There was this big loud bang, and what sounded like breaking glass and screaming. Someone was screaming my name. I don't know who it was, but there was bright light and so much noise and I remember everything in my body felt like it was on fire." Parker sobbed into Brennan's neck.

"Shh, it's okay. It was a dream," Brennan knew it wasn't a dream. Parker was remembering the accident.

"Do you want to come and sleep in our bed?"

Parker nodded and she picked him up as she stood. He wrapped his legs and arms around her and clung to her like a monkey, sobbing into her neck.

"Hey Parks," Booth said as Brennan walked back into the bedroom.

"You alright buddy? Was it a bad dream?" Parker slid down from Brennan and climbed into the bed with Booth.

"Yeah Dad it was really terrible. Lots of loud sounds and screaming. Someone was screaming for me and I don't know who it was. It sounded like a woman but I have no idea and there was breaking glass and pain all over my body." Booth looked up to Brennan and she nodded, silently answering Booth's question of; _is he remembering?"_

"It's okay, bud. You can sleep here with us." Booth pulled his son into a hug and lifted the blanket for him to crawl under. Brennan slipped into bed next to Parker and the three of them snuggled tightly together.

Sleep falling over them quickly. All was silent and calm in the Booth household, except it wasn't. Parker Booth was dreaming, and it was not silent or calm.

"_Parker, I don't want to hear it. We're going away. That's final and I don't want to hear another word on the subject." _

"_Mum, I don't wanna go away. I want to stay with Dad and Bones." I said as Mum drove along the busy road to Dad's house._

"_Parker. I'm serious, okay. I don't want to hear it." Mum sounded pissed so I shut my mouth as we pulled up to a red light._

_Seconds passed and before I knew it, I was hanging upside down in mid air, bright lights surrounded me. I could hear Mum screaming for me. It was all a daze, blood poured from me but I didn't know where I was cut. Everything hurt._

"_Mum! MUM!?" I screamed for her, but she wasn't responding to my call. I looked out the window and the scenery changed. _

"_MUM." I yelled again._

"_Parker?" I could heard her choke out my name. "I'm here. I'm just here. Give me your hand!" I reached over the front seat and grabbed her hand. _

"_Mum?" I couldn't say anymore, I didn't want to say anymore. I wanted my Mum. _

_I could hear sirens and flashing lights appeared out of nowhere and all I could think about at that stage was my Mum, bleeding. _

"_I love you, Parker." I heard her whisper to me before her hand went limp in mine. _

"_Mum?" I unbuckled myself from my seat and crawled into the front seat. I could see the shallow rise and fall of her chest and I breathed out a sigh of relief._

"_I love you too, Mum."_

Parker woke with a start. His breathing was erratic, his body covered in cold sweat and then he just couldn't help himself; he cried.

"Parks?" Booth's sleepy voice broke the torrent of tears pouring out of Parker's eyes. Booth turned around to face his son,

"Another bad dream?"

Parker sobbed and tried to hold back the tears,

"No Dad. Memory. It's Mum, isn't it?"

Booth pulled his son into his chest and let him cry. No words were spoken as Parker put two and two together and realized that his mother was never coming back.

_AN: So I ripped your heart out and stomped on it didn't I? Poor Parker._

_If you liked or hated this then please tell me. Reviews keep me writing. I already and planned out the next chapter and I hope it doesn't take me more than a week to post. Maybe sooner if I know you're all eager for it._

_Thanks for reading =)_


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: Here it is. The final chapter in this story. I'm sorry it took a while to post but I had to stop every few paragraphs and cry. I am such a bad author, putting the character's through such angst. I recommend some chocolate and a box of tissues._

_I would like to thank all the people that have followed, favourited and reviewed this story. It has been a bit of a bumpy ride. This was meant to be a one shot and then the muse just took it and ran._

_I want to send a special thank you to my lovely friend Lilou004 who helped me in the first 10 chapters. You were a great source of ideas. Thanks hun._

_Secondly I want to thank my friend Meena. Who helped me with chapters 11-15. Your countless hours of listening to me rant about my ideas at 1 in the morning and giving me some of your own, really helped me to get this story written.I really think I would have given up on this story if it wasn't for you._

_Anyways, that's a long Author's note, onwards to the story._

**Chapter 15**

Parker hadn't slept much; actually none of them had. Booth had held his son for hours. His shirt, wet from Parker's tears had stuck to his chest, while his son struggled to get closer to the warmth and comfort of his father.

Booth carried his now sleeping son downstairs and laid him on the couch as he put a pot of coffee on. Brennan was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her, her body visibly hurt from the pain Parker had shown last night, evident in the way her brow furrowed and her fists curled as she slept.

"Dad?" a soft whisper came from the couch as Parker sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Booth took a deep breath, "Yeah buddy, I'm here."

Parker padded towards him and slung his arms around his father's waist. His head thumping to Booth's stomach as he almost squeezed the life out of him.

Booth pulled his son's head off his stomach and looked down into his big brown eyes.

"Parker. We are going to talk okay? We are going to sit down and I'm going to explain every single thing to you. I'm going to answer all the questions you have, to the best of my ability... okay?"

Parker just nodded and let go of his father, his arms hanging limply by his side.

"Can I have some juice?" Parker whispered softy.

"Yeah buddy, sure. Orange or apple." In an attempt to make his son at least smile he added, "Bones gets the really expensive organic stuff. It's like drinking gold." Booth looked to Parker for a reaction and got one.

"Orange please," Parker chuckled. "She makes me smile," Parker said as he pulled a glass out of the cupboard.

"Who needs organic juice?"

Booth smiled. Who indeed?

"I like my organic juice." Brennan said as she appeared in the kitchen. She looked to Booth and gave a half hearted smile.

Booth poured Parker his glass and the thirsty boy gulped it down like it was the last juice on earth.

"Tasty gold." he put the glass in the sink and slumped back over to the couch.

Looks of worry where exchanged between the adults in the room and Brennan wrapped her arms around Booth's neck.

"I told him we are going to talk to him this morning. I want to tell him everything and I want to answer any and all questions he may have. I'll call the psychologist and re-schedule his appointment for another time."

"I think that's a good idea. We will asses his mental state after we talk to him."

Booth nodded and pressed his lips to Brennan's.

"Parks, you want breakfast?"

Parker shook his head slumped back into the plush couch in their living room.

"I think now is a good a time as any," Brennan said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Rubbing the back of his neck, Booth gave a half hearted smile and nodded.

They sat down on either side of Parker. Booth put his arm around his son while Brennan put her hand on Parker's knee.

This was killing him. Booth didn't want his son to relive the trauma of the crash or the pain of loosing his mother but he also wanted him to get over it all and move on with his life. For his mental health and wellbeing.

"Bud. Can you tell us what you remember?" Booth's heart almost sank when Parker turned to him with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, Bones and I are here to listen and to explain everything."

Parker nodded.

"We were coming to see you, I think." Parker turned to his Dad for confirmation and Booth nodded.

"We were driving and Mum and I were arguing because I didn't want to go away for so long. I wanted to stay here with you and Bones and Christine. We stopped at a set of traffic lights and then there was this huge bang. I don't quite remember much after that, just the sound of shattering glass and Mum was yelling for me. I reached out to her and held her hand. I was in so much pain. I had pain everywhere. The pain in my arm made it felt like it was on fire. Obviously I broke it," Parker looked down at the cast on his arm. "and then it went black for a while. I think I came to in the ambulance but then I remember waking up in the hospital and I was all confused. Apart from my really vivid dream, that's all I really remember." Parker seemed to breathe out, as if he had said all of that on one breath, and looked back and forth between Brennan and his father.

"But tell me about Mum, please. I need to know what happened to M- Mum!" Parker burst out in tears as he said the words.

Booth took a deep breath and held Parker close to his chest.

"Your mother was very seriously injured in the crash, Parks. Both of you were rushed to the hospital and she was taken into surgery right away but there were complications in the operating room and she never made it to recovery. There was extensive bleeding. They really tried to do everything they could to save her. They tried everything, bud. I promise you that."

Parker was a strong boy. A soul older than time itself. He could take anything. Deal with anything and although he cried for a moment, he sat up and smiled at his father, a small thank you for the truth and grateful he had not sugar coated the whole thing.

"Thanks for not sugar coating it Dad."

"I would never, ever lie to you or sugar coat anything. You're a young man now."

Brennan shuffled on the seat next to them and Parker turned around, almost forgetting she was there because she had been so quiet.

"Bones. I- I'm sorry." Parker whispered.

"What? Why are you sorry, Parker?"

Parker shrugged, "I guess because you had to be my mother when you're really not. I feel sorry that I took your attention away from Christine."

"Parker, don't say silly things like that. It's irrational. I was here because I wanted to be. I was here for you because you needed me to be. No, I'm not your mother and please never, ever think that I want to try and replace her. I liked your mother, she was a fantastic mother to you. I just want you to be okay. I will be here if you need to talk about anything. I will help you any way I can." she pulled Parker towards her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close to her.

Booth's heart warmed and then melted at the sight before him. His son and his partner.

"Have you got any questions for us, Parker?" Booth said as he laid his hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Yes, when is Mum's funeral?" he was fighting back tears as the words trickled from his lips.

"We were obviously waiting for you to remember and we hated that we couldn't just tell you, Parks and for that, I am really sorry. I will have to arrange it but in the next few days. Okay bubby?"

Parker nodded, "Are you sad, Dad?"

Booth bit his bottom lip. "Yeah buddy, I'm sad. I loved your Mum. She meant something to me because without her, I wouldn't have you. I'm sad because although we fought all the time, she will always hold a place in my heart."

Parker bowed his head and got up off the couch. "I'm going to have a shower, maybe I'll be hungry enough to eat after that."

"Okay, Parker."

Parker trudged up the stairs, his feet lethargically lifting his body up.

He got the bathroom, closed the door and slumped against it to the floor. His tears came without permission, soaking his face and his pajamas. His eyes stung as he tried to wipe them raw with the back of his hand. He looked down at his cast, the only physical reminder of the crash and he smiled at the scribble and notes on his cast. Christine had draw random squiggles, his Dad had drawn the Flyers logo and Bones had signed it with 'I love you, Parker.' Although he didn't want the cast, the only thing he could think of, was that he wanted his mother's words on his arm.

More tears spilled from his eyes, his throat constricted and he felt like he couldn't breathe. His limbs started shaking. His lungs burned with fire and he slipped from a sitting position to lay on the floor. He couldn't control his breathing, his tears blinded his eyes. He was trying to scream it out, but all that came out was a muffled cry.

There was a pounding on the door and Parker only heard it as a faint knock as he curled up in the fetal position.

"PARKER! Are you okay? Parker, open the door." Brennan yelled as she tried the door handle and it opened for her. She saw Parker laying on the ground and immediately knelt down to pick him up.

"Booth!" she yelled down the stairs.

"Parker, just concentrate on your breathing. You're okay. You're just having a panic attack. Concentrate on my words." she dragged him up off the floor and sat him in her lap, his head falling to her chest.

"Concentrate on my breathing, Parker. Just feel my chest rise and fall and try and adjust yours to mine."

"Bones, what-" Booth stopped in his tracks at the sight of his son.

"Bones, what's wrong with him?" Booth knelt down next to them and put a hand on Parker's head. Parker thrashed and pushed his father's hand away.

Booth's heart sank into his stomach. His son was rejecting him. _Does he think this is my fault?_

As if she read his mind, Brennan reassured him that he was not being rejected.

"It's a panic attack, Booth. He will be fine. He just needs to get his breathing under control."

"But, but what's causing it?"

"Obviously everything just became real for him. Everything must have hit him all at once and his body just couldn't handle it," she stroked a finger over his cheek, wiping away the tears that had dampened his face.

"I used to get them all the time the year after my parents left, but I had no one to tell me what they were. He will be fine. I promise." Parker's breathing and sobbing had slowed down and he looked up from Brennan's chest.

"Dad?"

"Yeah bub?"

"I'm sorry for not being a man." Parker sobbed as he looked at his father.

"What? What do you mean, Parker?"

"Men don't cry!"

"You are allowed to cry, Parker. Anyone is allowed to cry when they are upset or angry. It does not make you any less of a man. Do you understand me?" Booth's tone was stern but warming at the same time.

Parker shifted from Brennan's lap and wrapped his arms around his father. He nodded into his neck and Booth rubbed a comforting hand up and down Parker's back.

"Come on, bud. Forget your shower. I think you need some food and some more of that gold juice." Parker nodded as Booth stood up and clutched Parker close to him. He outstretched a hand and help Brennan up off the floor.

"You two go downstairs and start breakfast. I'm going to get Christine. I'm sure she is awake now." Booth pecked Brennan on the lips and they left the bathroom.

B&B

The day had come. He knew it would and yet he still wasn't ready for it. He knew that they all needed to face this, but his son, it was going to hit his son the hardest.

Booth fixed the cuffs of his white shirt and picked up his tie from the bed.

"Let me do that, Booth." Brennan said as she smoothed the creases on his shoulders.

He handed her the tie and she fixed it around his neck, her eyes never leaving his.

"Thanks, Bones. Is Parker ready?"

She finished knotting the tie around his neck and reached up on her tip toes to kiss him gently on the lips.

"I think so, but I'll go and check on him." Booth put a hand around her nape and held her close. Pecking her once more on the lips, he shook his head, "I'll go. I want to have a talk with him anyway."

His head hung low as he wadded to his son's room. The door was closed so he knocked softly before he opened the door. The sight he saw, shook him to the very core. Parker was laying on the bed, curled up in a fetal position, silently crying. His suit was wrinkled and tear marks stained his white shirt. He looked up at his Dad and Booth was helpless. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Parker.

"Parks, you have to get up, okay?" Booth put a hand on the boy's shoulder and smiled at him. "I know it's hard. I've been to many funerals of the people I have loved or was close to. I know just how hard it is to see. I know what it feels like. When you don't get any warning that the person is going to leave your life."

Parker sat up with his back against the headboard. "Dad, she doesn't know. She didn't hear me." Parker's head slumped to his chest.

"What do you mean, bud?"

"Mum. When we held hands in the car. She said, 'I love you, Parker.' and then she passed out before I had a chance to tell her that I loved her back and now, and now-" he broke out in tears, "She'll- she'll never, never know." his words tumbled from his lips as he sobbed.

Booth pulled his son closer to him and held him tight. The pain of seeing his son this way, damn near crushed his heart.

"She knows. I promise you that she knows you love her. Did you tell her every day that you loved her?" Parker shook his head on Booth's chest.

"Even though you may not have said it everyday, Parks. She knows that you love her. I honestly promise that to you. You were probably the last voice she heard, even if she didn't respond. You're not a bad person for not telling her every day. She knew. I know she did."

"Okay," came the muffled voice as Booth broke himself away from his son.

"I miss her, Dad."

"I know, I miss her too. We have to go and say goodbye to her properly. We need to go to church and say our goodbyes and lay her to rest. You're going to be okay. You can hold my hand or Bones' hand if you need to. Don't be afraid to show your emotions." he stood up and lent a hand to pull Parker up. He smoothed out all the winkles on his suit jacket.

"I've got to get my jacket and then we are going, okay? I'm sure Bones is downstairs with Christine, why don't you go down there and wait for me?"

Parker nodded his head and swept past his father on the way out of his room.

B&B

Booth hadn't spoken to Rebecca's parents in a long time. He had no need to, but as he sat there in the front pew of the church, he looked over to Rebecca's mother. She was holding a handkerchief to her cheeks, dabbing away the tears that flowed from her eyes. Her other hand was resting in her husband's. Rebecca's father was a tough looking man, a man of honour and dignity but today, he looked sick. His skin was taught over his face, he looked pale as his eyes looked right ahead and he listened intently to the priest, who was reading a passage from the bible.

Booth looked back to his own family. He was on the isle, Parker next to him and Bones and Christine to Parker's left. He was unsure how his son would go standing up there, reading the letter he had written for his mother, but he had faith that he could get through it. He had already promised Parker that if he got up there and couldn't do it, he would read the letter for him.

"And now, I ask that Rebecca's son, Parker, come up and read some words he has written for his mother." the priest said as he closed his bible and stepped away from the podium.

Parker looked to his father and Booth nodded in encouragement. Parker stood and buttoned his suit jacket. He reached the podium and pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket. He lowered the microphone and starred out at the church full of people. His heart was pounding a million miles an hour. His palms were clammy and his neck felt stiff.

He looked to his father for some more encouragement and Booth smiled at his son, giving him the okay to begin reading.

He opened the letter and looked down at it for a moment, looked up at the people waiting on him to start and then bowed his head and began to read,

"Dear Mum,

Firstly let me say that you're the best mum ever. Without a doubt. I love you. I thank you for everything you have done for me in my life.

I miss you every single day. It hasn't been too long since you went with God, but I really miss you. I have Dad and Bones and Christine to help me though." Parker looked up at all the people watching him and tears built in his eyes. He folded the piece of paper and put it back in his pocket.

"I broke my arm, Mummy. Everyone wrote nice words on my cast but I don't care about all those words, I just want your writing on my arm. I want your words. I love you so much." and with that, Parker broke down. He head bowed and his shoulders slumped.

Booth got up from his seat and held his crying boy. He shot a glance to Parker's grandparents and they were both shedding tears.

"Come on, Parks. Let's go and sit down. Come on." he held his son up and they walked back to their seat.

The rest of the service went past in a blur for Parker until he was drawn out of his silence by his father.

"Parker, we have to carry your mother's coffin to the hurst, you ready?"

Parker nodded his head as Booth and the other pallbearers lifted the coffin off the stand. Parker held on to Booth's suit jacket and they walked the coffin down the aisle of the church and into the back of the hurst.

Booth and Parker watched the hurst drive away, with tears in their eyes and pain in their hearts.

B&B

Booth sat with his back against the headboard of the king size bed he shared with Brennan. The sound of the shower, slowly dulling his senses and memories. He felt physically sick to his stomach. His hands balled into fists and he needed to punch something.

After the hurst had driven away from the church, Booth had held his son so close to him, he thought he would suffocate him. He never wanted to let his son out of his sight again. He was going to hold onto Parker forever, and Parker didn't want to let go either. Brennan had driven them to the cemetery and they walked, heads bowed to the gravesite.

It was a small service, only family. Parker didn't say a word as the adults around him did. His eyes had filled with tears and Booth's hold on his son's shoulders tightened.

Booth got up from bed and threw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He honestly needed to punch something. To get all the anger out, the sadness and guilt were going to eat him alive if he didn't smash them out.

A few months ago he had put up a punching bag in their basement, for when he couldn't get to the gym.

Not caring about grazed knuckles, Booth started pounding the bag. Each heavy blow was accented with a grunt of anger. He punched the bag for Parker, for Brennan- who he knew was feeling sick about the whole situation, he punched the bag for Rebecca's parents and her friends. He spent 20 minutes, mindlessly pounding on the bag until he had no energy left to even lift a finger.

Trudging back up the stairs, his legs and arms felt heavy, his mind still full with thoughts and feelings and memories.

"Where have you been, Booth?" Brennan said as she flipped through Anthropology Monthly, her back leaning against the headboard and covers pulled up to her waist.

"Pounding the bag." Booth mumbled as he stripped down to completely naked.

He didn't look at Brennan as he headed for the bathroom.

"Don't follow me, Bones. I'm just gonna have a shower." he said as he closed the door behind him.

Half an hour passed and Booth was still in the bathroom. He never took this long to shower and Brennan was really worried, until the door opened and Booth stepped out. "You look better than when you walked in, Booth. Did hitting the bag help any?" Brennan questioned as she watched him pull on a pair of boxers.

"A little." he lifted the covers and slid in next to her. "The shower was better though, but not as good as you will feel against my skin." he pulled her down the headboard and they were chest to chest. His lips reached up and he kissed her forehead.

"You really are the best girlfriend ever, you know that, Bones?"

Brennan chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Booth in an effort to get closer to his warm, yet slightly damp chest. "I try," she mumbled as her lips ran kisses up his chest to his neck. She nibbled on his jaw before enclosing her lips around his. Her hand came up to cup his face, her thumb stroking over his cheek. His arm encircled her waist and he drew her closer to him, deepening the kiss. It was slow and passionate and comforting.

"Booth," Brennan pulled her lips from his but he continued trailing wet kisses down her neck. "Booth, please stop for a moment."

He looked up at her, "Everything okay, baby?"

"Can we," she shifted her body a little bit and laid her hand on his chest. "Can we talk?"

He nipped her lips with his, "Sure, Bones. What is it?"

She took a deep breath, this was going to be hard on her and on him. She didn't want him to react badly. She did think it was a little bit too soon to bring up the topic with him but continued anyway.

"Booth, I want to adopt Parker. I want him to have a family. I've been thinking about this the moment we heard Rebecca had died. I know that it may be to soon for Parker to open his heart up to me and I really don't want to push this but I do want to become his mother, legally. It would be beneficial to him to have a whole family, not to mention legally, I can make decisions for him if you are unavailable to do so." she took a breath and looked at him but continued, "I don't want to do it right away, of course I'm more sensitive to Parker's feelings than to do that to him but I do want to do it. If you say yes that is."

Booth smiled and crashed his lips to hers. "Bones, yes. Of course, yes! I think that is a fantastic idea."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad, Bones? No, of course not. I'm so happy and Parker is very privileged to have you in his life. But why are you bringing this up now?"

She rolled over onto her back, "Because I didn't want to worry you with my thoughts. I wasn't even sure if I should bring it up."

"Come here," he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her on top of him. "Jesus, Bones. We are partners, you can share anything with me. You wanting to share my son with me, that's amazing."

His hands threaded through her hair and he pulled her to him. He kissed her nose with soft, gentle lips. His fingers trailing down her nape in soft caresses.

"I want to wait though, Booth. For a few months. I know Parker is a little raw at the moment, I don't want him to think I'm trying to take over."

"Oh, Bones. He loves you. He's told you that. You get more amazing every single day."

He flipped her, so she was under him. He trailed loving kisses all over her body and he planned to make love to her all night long, because this woman was his. She was not cold and distant. She was warm and loving. Mother to his two children and his partner, in both work and in life. He smiled as his lips latched on to hers. She was always there for him, should would always be there for him. He knew. He had known right from the beginning. The minute he saw her at American University. This woman was going to be his and now, she was.

EPILOGUE

_In all the years I have known Booth, I have been sure of just one thing. My love for this man. Even when I told Angela I didn't know what it was, I knew. I knew from the moment I saw him, deep down I could feel the physical attraction. The sway of his hips, his alpha male behavior. The way his lips curled up in that smile that sent tingles down my back. This was my man. My Booth. My Alpha. My life. It's been a rocky eight years, but everything worked out. Booth had faith that it would. Six months seemed like yesterday. I won't lie when I say that Parker is still emotionally scarred from loosing his mother, but he has in some way, opened his heart to me. I am his mother. He misses her, I know he does. He doesn't think we hear him cry at night, but we do. We lay there in our bed and listen. We don't go into his room because he needs to become a man. He is already a strong boy but he has had to grow up so much in the past six months._

_This is my life now. A career as a Forensic Anthropologist and best selling author, a mother to two beautiful children and other half to Seeley Joseph Booth. _

There was a knock at the door and Angela entered. Christine was bouncing on her hip as she looked at me and I smiled.

"You ready to go, Bren?" Angela's smile was infectious and I smiled back.

"Yes. I'm ready."

_I looked in the mirror one last time and smoothed my hands over the white material._

_This was my wedding day. I was definitely ready._

_[][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][]_

_AN: There we go! I first published this story on the 27th April 2012. It's been a very smutty, fluffy, angsty and funny 8-9 months. _

_Please don't just read and run. Reviews would really be great..._

_Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story._


End file.
